It's Not Quite Christmas
by Bulgeta la Wang
Summary: This is mainly about Heero's past. It is not actual fact from the Gundam storyline, the whole story is made from my imagination. I claim the ideas and plot, but the Gundam thing isn't mine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Quite Christmas  
  
I'm so scared of losing you even though I don't know you, but what can I do? Chasing after you won't help, you'll have to come to me. I'm afraid to do anything; I don't want to lose you. You don't remember, but it's not your fault. I don't know what you know, I never have a chance to talk to you. It's been seven years, long and lonely, but I want to know how you feel. Like I said before, I'm so afraid of losing you! What am I supposed to do? I hate this! I look forward to the time you will remember, and tomorrow is a new day. New chances and new things come our way and even though it's back to the "old grind" I'm ok, so don't worry.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Through the eyes of Heero Yuy, she seemed a bit familiar. Her features reminded him of someone that he knew well; long, light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a very mysterious way of sneaking around. No one knew where she came from, and no one knew who she really was. By looking at her you could guess her age, but that information to her "wasn't important" as she always put it when a guy tried to start a conversation with her. Being only seventeen, he himself had dark brown hair, and prussian-blue eyes, but he didn't think he was as mysterious as she was. It was true, he was mysterious, but that was only because of his link with Doctor J. and the Gundams.  
  
As the pilot of Wing Zero and Epyon, he was a rebel in the fight against an organization by the name of OZ. The Gundams, very large mobile suits with the movements and thinking of a man, had been deployed by the colonies in order to restore peace to outerspace. Now they were hated and looked upon with fear, driving the five young pilots to keep their identities under cover.  
  
Acknowledging his stare, she looked up at him and waved. Heero recalled that her name was Lark Yahara as he watched her gather her things and turn to leave. He lifted his hand to return the wave and watched until she disappeared around the corner. Lark Yahara, he thought, why does that sound so familiar? After she was out of sight, he turned to his own locker and removed his thick leather jacket. It was getting closer to the holiday- --which He had overheard one of the earthlings say in a conversation to another---of Christmas, and there was white "snow" all over outside.  
  
Heero stuffed his backpack into the small wall locker and checked his watch, Hm, 3:04, school's over for today, he thought as he slammed the locker shut and clamped the lock on. He smiled as he pulled his jacket on, no school for three weeks! It really was annoying that he had to go to school just because he wasn't old enough to be out of school, but it didn't matter anyway. To Heero, school was a breeze, and he would graduate a year early.  
  
As Heero walked out of the building, he was still thinking about Lark when a snowball hit him in the side of the head, knocking him sideways. Regaining his balance, he reached his hand up to his head and spun around as a second snowball came streaming towards him. He lifted his arm to shield his face as the snowball came crashing into him, splattering him with cold, wet, snow. When he brought his arm down, he saw Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo greeted warmly, leaving the group of girls---that he'd been having a snowball fight with---to grab his bag and hurry over to walk with Heero.  
  
"Duo," Heero said under his breath as Duo came running over. "What do you want."  
  
Duo was the second Gundam pilot and his Gundam was Deathscythe. Down his back hung a long light brown braid, and his eyes were cobalt blue. He slung the braid over his shoulder as he began to talk. "What ya doin' tonight?" He asked as Heero started away from him. Duo was the same age as Heero---as most of the Gundam pilots were, except one.  
  
"Working." Heero replied.  
  
"Aw c'mon Heero, you got a whole three weeks off, why not come to the Christmas party tonight."  
  
"Duo, I don't have time, unlike you, I have missions to think about," Heero replied harshly.  
  
"Oh Heero, you and your missions, when are you ever gonna sit back and enjoy life?" Duo asked as he plunged his hands deep into his pockets.  
  
"Maybe when there aren't any problems in the world or when I'm retired," Heero replied.  
  
Duo scoffed as he crossed his arms, "That's never gonna happen. You're never gonna retire, this job is gonna take you to your grave, and there will never be a problem free world."  
  
"Well then," Heero said as he started walking again, "I guess I'm never gonna sit back and enjoy life." He turned down a side road, stopping long enough to say, "Oh, and big payback for throwing snowballs at me."  
  
"What ya gonna do?" Duo asked, "Kill me or something?"  
  
"Something like that," Heero replied.  
  
"Oh whatever, you always say that and never get around to actually doing it."  
  
"This time," Heero said as he smirked, "I'll carry it out just for you."  
  
"Well anyway," Duo said, changing the subject, "Everybody is gonna be there, and they'll be disappointed if you don't show."  
  
Heero looked at him, "Who'll be disappointed if I don't go?"  
  
Duo thought for a moment, "Mrs. Noventa was telling me how she couldn't wait to see you again....." he was cut short.  
  
"So?" Heero replied, "I'll send her a card or something."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "C'mon! You know you wanna go, just admit it! Hey! You even get to bring a date!"  
  
Heero wrinkled his nose in thought, "So, who's gonna be there?"  
  
Duo smiled then counted the names off on his fingers, "Wufei and Sally are coming, Quatre's comin' with Sylvia, Catherine's bringin' Trowa--- poor guy---and we invited Relena and Miliardo."  
  
"Is that if they get back in time?"  
  
"Yah, but don't get your hopes up," Duo told him.  
  
"Who are you taking?" Heero asked suddenly.  
  
"Me?" Duo asked self-consciously. "Uh, I'm bringing Hilde."  
  
"Hilde?" Heero asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Umhm."  
  
"Hey!" Duo yelled putting the subject back to the party, "You can bring someone if you want, but never mind since you don't want to come." With that Duo stomped off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where's the party?" Heero asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" Duo asked as he stopped and spun around to gape at Heero. "After all that you're gonna come?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a project I'm working on."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me who it is, I know you have a crush on someone," Duo said as he elbowed Heero, "C'mon, out with it, who is it?"  
  
Heero laughed as he crossed his arms, "What? I don't have a crush on anybody. I don't have time for such foolishness."  
  
"Oh, I get it! You like Lark Yahara," Duo exclaimed, "Am I right?"  
  
"No, you have foolish ideals," Heero replied cockily as he started away from Duo.  
  
"The party's sevenish at the Noventa's mansion, bring a date!" Duo yelled after him.  
  
Heero walked on as he replied, "See ya later." and waved backwards. _____  
  
She'd been expecting to spend a night at home all alone when the doorbell rang. Lark set the picture she'd been looking at down on the coffee table as she stood and padded to the front door. Without even looking to see who it was, she opened the door to find Heero standing on her front porch.  
  
"Heero?" she asked in disbelief. "How did you find out where I live?"  
  
"I do my homework," he replied.  
  
"You call chasing girls homework?" Lark asked incredulously.  
  
"You know," Heero said, practically ignoring the question as Lark came outside and closed the door, "You really should check to see who it is before you open the door, especially since your parents aren't home. I could've been someone waiting to kill you."  
  
Lark rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."  
  
Heero crossed his arms and leaned against the porch railing. Looking at her sideways he replied, "Yah, every girl says that."  
  
"I suppose Relena thinks she can take care of herself too," Lark said suddenly, almost defensively.  
  
"Relena?" Heero asked as he frowned, "What do you know about Relena?"  
  
"She just so happens to be the main seminar speaker," Lark explained, "And I've talked to her before. Her ideals are so innocent and she knows nothing of war."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"War happens to be my favorite subject to study," she replied.  
  
"Subject?" Heero scoffed. "War is more than just a petty subject and even history books can't capture the true meaning of war!"  
  
"And you would know the true meaning of war because you fought in one in another life?" Lark asked sarcastically. "Heero, you're only seventeen!"  
  
"How do you know how old I am?" Heero asked a bit suspiciously.  
  
"I also do my homework," Lark replied.  
  
Heero looked at her for a moment, trying to recall where he had seen her before. He felt so close to her, like he had known her all of his life. The shocking part was, how much she was like him, "Did we meet in my other life, 'cause I feel like I know you."  
  
"Maybe," Lark laughed, "Perhaps we fought side by side in one of the many world wars, or maybe we were married a long time ago."  
  
Heero laughed a bit uncomfortably as he ran an oversized hand through his mop of brown hair, "I really don't believe in all of that reincarnation junk."  
  
"Well," Lark replied as she smiled, "You wouldn't have stopped here if you didn't want something, so what is it?"  
  
"There's a party tonight at the Noventa mansion, and Duo wanted me to come and bring a date..."  
  
She interrupted him, "But what about Relena?"  
  
"Relena?" he asked dumbfounded as he scratched his head. "Uh, she's doing something with her brother tonight."  
  
Truth was that Relena and her brother were off in space working out an agreement, and there was a slim chance that they'd even be back in time for the party. But for Heero, he hoped that negotiations would take a while.  
  
"So you want me to come as your date?" Lark asked as she crossed her arms and smirked at him.  
  
"I would like for you to accompany me if that be the case."  
  
Lark rolled her eyes and smiled, "Just give me a few minutes to get ready and we'll go," she said. Opening the door she invited him in and showed him to the living room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
The ride had been very interesting to Lark who had never ridden in a limousine before. She fiddled with the controls and rummaged through every compartment, in the end discovering a stash of small cakes, and cold soft drinks. She laughed out loud at the oddness of it, then moved on to play with the stereo buttons.  
  
At last she looked up at Heero to find him sitting back, arms crossed, watching her. She stared at him for a minute, noting his neatly pressed black pants and dark green turtleneck. He was wearing his thick leather jacket, but had added a dark green scarf to it that hung loosely around his neck, tucked under the collar of the jacket. Suddenly he tilted his head sideways and moved his eyes to the window. She followed his gaze to see a very large structure with small illuminated windows. Her mouth dropped open as she moved over to her seat, "Is that the Noventa mansion?" she asked. Heero nodded.  
  
Lark pressed her face against the window as she looked up in amazement at the mansion, staring in awe as the limousine turned down the long drive. She looked over at Heero, who was still watching her.  
  
"Big?" He asked, musing, studying her expression carefully. He noted her features truly for the first time as she turned back to the window. Lark had curled her long hair and had pulled it back into a clip, which allowed it to flow out behind her. Heero noticed the slight reddish highlights in it as the limousine passed under the lights left on for them by Mrs. Noventa. Her hair cascaded beautifully about her face and neck in long light brown curls, framing her with softness and beauty.  
  
She was wearing a sleeveless ankle length pale blue dress that fit her form perfectly, and it seemed a bit odd to Heero that she had not worn a jacket, after all it was snowing outside. He leaned over and looked out the window at the immense structure. "You think so?"  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just that I never thought that Earthlings had these kinds of struct..." Lark stopped suddenly and clamped a hand over her mouth as Heero's eyebrows rose. Oh no! Lark thought, then scolded herself, He doesn't know you anymore, don't trust him!  
  
"You do not classify yourself as an 'Earthling'?" he asked, suddenly very interested in her. I knew it! She's not from Earth, but who is she? It puzzled him, now all of his hypotheses didn't match up. Well, he thought to himself as he smiled at her and sat back, I've got her now!  
  
"No, that's not what I meant! I-I-I-a-I'm from the colonies and-a the houses aren't this big," she stammered, at a loss for words as the driver opened her door. She looked up at him and absently took his hand. Gathering the satin skirt of her pale blue dress Lark got out of the car. She hardly noticed it when the cold hit her bare shoulders, then Heero appeared behind her and placed his own coat around her. Stumbling a bit in a pair of white high heel sandals, she allowed herself to be led to the door. She was at his mercy and it all seemed like a blur.  
  
Before they got half way there, Heero leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You might as well tell me who you are, because I know that you know who I am, and there is no need for secrets anymore."  
  
She suddenly snapped back into reality as his words hit her like a blow. She spun around, causing her long skirt to twist about her legs. She stumbled in the tangle as she walked toward him. "I'm not here to harm anyone!" she shouted angrily.  
  
Cringing at the sudden outburst the driver turned suddenly. "May you have a pleasant evening," he said as he drove off.  
  
"That was foolish," Heero said as he stuck his hands deep in his pockets.  
  
Lark turned suddenly and glared at him, "What do you mean by that? You think I'm a fool?"  
  
"Lark, come on now, let's enjoy the party and you can tell me everything you know about me," Heero replied as he offered her his arm. _____  
  
Her night had been all but wonderful, but deep down inside she wanted to be here, wanted to tell him all about her, but she could not. She wanted him to trust her, just to remember. This uneasy feeling did not suit her frame.  
  
The other women had retired to the library for a while as Heero conducted a meeting in Lark's honor. The other pilots were settled in their places as Heero stood and looked at Lark. The room became quiet to the point that Lark became nervous. Lark had been raised with a family full of brothers, and had had to learn how to survive. She had gone through many things, now they were spilling all over her, driving her crazy. She was angry with herself for letting a man get to her like this, but she couldn't turn her anger toward him. What's wrong with me! her insides screamed as she looked about the room, avoiding Heero's steady gaze.  
  
Quatre, the third pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, was sitting Indian style on a Persian rug, and had a look of sincere concern on his face. He was the kind one, he had a "space heart". Quatre was the same age as Heero and Duo, and had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He was wearing a nice pair of casual khaki pants, with a long-sleeved blue dress shirt, and a black ribbon necktie tucked under the collar.  
  
She turned her gaze to Trowa who wasn't that far away. He was lounging against a couple of frilly pillows, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was wearing a pair of wheat colored denim pants and a light orange long-sleeve sweater. Trowa was the oldest of the Gundam pilots at nineteen and piloted Heavyarms. He had dark green eyes, with dark brown hair, and bangs that covered the right half of his face.  
  
She moved on to Duo, who looked extremely comfortable in the over- stuffed armchair. She knew Duo from school, and had talked to him many times, but Chang was a different matter. He seemed a bit reserved to her, and she wished she had his self-control right about now.  
  
Chang was also seventeen, and piloted the Gundam Altron or "Nataku" as he called it. Chang was wearing all black and sat apart from the others. His hair and eyes were also black, but the color suited his personality very well.  
  
Finally she returned her gaze to Heero, who stood in the middle of the floor, staring avidly at her. His gaze almost stunned her, she turned her face hard and glared at him.  
  
Relena and her brother had failed to attend the party, and now Lark knew why. Lark now knew everything about the Gundams and their pilots, and now they all were about to know what she was here for.  
  
Heero seemed to be enjoying his little "mind game" or so that was what Trowa thought. If he doesn't break the silence soon, I'm gonna say something. He looked over at Quatre who seemed to agree with him and shrugged. They both turned to Duo who frowned and looked over at Heero. He cleared his throat to speak but Heero turned to him suddenly, silencing him before he had even uttered a word.  
  
Heero turned back to Lark, "Go ahead and start at the beginning. How old are you?"  
  
Lark looked up at him in amazement, "The beginning of what? And what does it matter how old I am?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Telling us your age could be a great beginning point," Heero replied calmly, "But you can start wherever you want."  
  
Lark rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks."  
  
"So," Heero asked, "What exactly are you doing here on Earth?"  
  
"I came here to ask you for your help!" Lark exclaimed suddenly, finally revealing her true purpose.  
  
"Help?" Heero asked, dumbfounded, "Help to do what?"  
  
"I come from the planet Quarrentine. My people are being enslaved and tortured by Emperor Khan. His real name is Kaneurin Kwasi, and he pilots a very powerful mobile suit called Ehrgeiz. He used to be a very revered emperor, everyone loved him, and that was when we started to call him Emperor Khan. Then his brother Taobu built him Ehrgeiz. He suddenly brought a trainer to Quarrentine and learned how to pilot Ehrgeiz, then he got a scientist to build more suits, then one thing led to another. Khan started to recruit young boys to pilot the suits, and his army began to grow. Emperor Khan became a dictator and commanded that everyone pay the Kwasi Tax, which goes to the building of his mobile suits.  
  
"The trouble started with the rebellion against the Emperor. Warriors led a revolt against the palace. Many were killed, and the rest were taken as slaves. Only a few of us got away and right now my people are hiding out in the forests, and Emperor Khan is close to finding their hiding place.  
  
"We heard about you guys and they sent me to find you, and, just, please help my people!" Lark looked at the confused expression of Heero as he sat down on the couch beside her.  
  
Heero stared at her in amazement. Why does that sound so familiar?  
  
Lark was suddenly afraid, "You believe me don't you?!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"I believe you." Heero replied as he crossed his arms and sighed deeply. There was so much more to this girl than he had thought, suddenly he got an idea, "Lark, are you some kind of a leader on your planet?"  
  
"Leader?" she asked, then frowned. "No, I work with rare animals on the planet, all of which are respected as gods. They sent me because they thought that the animals would assure success and then they would be freed."  
  
At this point, Heero did not know what to believe, "What kind of animals are you talking about?"  
  
Lark could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Maybe she should take him to see them, but he probably would not go. And why should he believe her anyway? She was a stranger, but, Oh yeah! Duh! Nishada! Lark sat back and smiled, "How about I start by showing you my Gundam."  
  
Her Gundam! Heero looked about the room at the other pilots. They too were shocked.  
  
This time, Quatre spoke up, "You have a Gundam?"  
  
"Yes," Lark said as she paused. When no one spoke, she went on. "It is called Nishada. Nishada was given to me as a way to convince you of my mission."  
  
"So you don't know how to pilot it then," Chang replied.  
  
Lark turned to him suddenly, her eyes flashing angrily, "What do you mean by that?!" she demanded.  
  
"You said before that Emperor Khan recruited young boys to pilot the suits," he replied coolly, looking her up and down, "You're not exactly a young boy."  
  
"Fine then! If you think that, then that's your problem, but watch your back, you may meet me in a dark alley one night, and...." she was cut short by Trowa.  
  
"So where exactly do you keep these animals?"  
  
"Uh-I-a," it was the first time he had spoken to her, and now that her momentum was ruined, she was at a loss for words.  
  
"Are they here on Earth?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Lark replied. "They stay with me wherever I go. Tula and Keely should be right outside."  
  
"Oh really?" Heero asked sarcastically, "Right outside huh? Why don't you bring them in?"  
  
Lark was angry with Heero now, so just to prove him wrong, she stood and started for the door.  
  
He jumped up and grabbed her by the arm, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"You want me to bring them in, so I'm going to go bring them in!" she replied as she tried to pull away from him, "Let me go!"  
  
Trowa suddenly stood to his feet, "I'll go with her and make sure she doesn't get away," he volunteered.  
  
Heero frowned at him and dropped Lark's arm.  
  
Trowa moved over to Lark, "Come on."  
  
Lark walked ahead of him and opened the door. Walking out onto the porch she called out into the night for Keely, then she called for Tula. Trowa watched in anticipation as Lark stood there, her eyes closed.  
  
He watched her with interest, never had he met such a girl as this. Suddenly, a massive black panther jumped up onto the porch, and stopped in front of her.  
  
Lark turned to him, "This is Keely." She turned back to the huge feline, "Keely, this is Trowa, he's a good man."  
  
Trowa started forward, but Lark stopped him, "Don't approach me, he's very protective." But Trowa did not listen, he walked forward till he came within a yard of Keely and knelt down. When he reached his hand out, the panther came forward and rubbed his head against it. Trowa looked up at Lark and smiled. She was shocked, never before had she seen a man get this close to Keely without him getting to know him first.  
  
Keely turned suddenly as a loud roar broke through the still night. Trowa stood and watched as Keely ran forward and met a white object. When Keely returned to the porch, a huge white tiger followed him.  
  
Lark ran down the porch toward the tiger, "Dinah!" she exclaimed suddenly, "What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me at home!"  
  
Before Lark had returned to the porch, a beautiful bald eagle had landed on her shoulder, "There you are! Why didn't you come when I first called you?" waving her finger, she scolded the bird. The large bird bowed its head in submission as Lark started back up the steps with Keely at her right side and Dinah at her left.  
  
"Well, I guess they all followed me," Lark said as Trowa looked down at the white tiger. Never before had he seen one running free like this. Even though he worked at a local circus, the large cats stayed in cages. Lark looked down at the tiger and introduced her, "Trowa, this is Dinah," then she reached up and brought the eagle down from her shoulder, "and this is Tula."  
  
Tula suddenly left Lark's shoulder and landed on Keely's back.  
  
"They are all very beautiful," Trowa told her, then, "Let's get back inside before Heero blows an o-ring."  
  
Lark nodded as she followed Trowa with the two cats into the house.  
  
Heero looked up as Trowa reentered the room. His eyes grew big as Lark entered with the three animals. He was shocked. Lark smirked as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Keely and Dinah lay down by her feet and Tula perched on the back of the couch near her head.  
  
Introducing them one by one, she said, "This is Keely, this is Dinah, and this is Tula."  
  
She was telling the truth, Heero thought. Staring at the two cats silently, he again had that feeling that something about Lark was familiar. He stood and walked over to the window. After thinking for a while, he said without turning, "How far away is this planet, and what exactly are we up against?"  
  
Lark smiled as she replied to his question, "Quarantine is beyond Pluto and in a whole new galaxy. It takes at least a whole month to get there from here, but our scientists built me a ship, which cuts that time down to three days. I don't know if you will be able to handle the speed, but we'll work on it.  
  
"Emperor Khan has a large army of Gundams, I think at least a hundred were manufactured before the rebellion. If you could somehow get a handle on that speed, I could rebuild your Gundams to withstand it, and then you'd actually have a chance at defeating Emperor Khan."  
  
Heero turned to Quatre, "If we could install the Zero system, then we could handle the speed."  
  
Quatre nodded, then looked at the others, "Well, we're going to have to teach some people how to handle the Zero system."  
  
"No way!" Duo exclaimed, "That system makes you crazy! I ain't gonna be a part of that!"  
  
Heero just smiled at him as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Heero!" Duo exclaimed, then gave in, "Oh all right, I'll train, but I don't have to like it."  
  
"Um," Lark interrupted, "What's the Zero system?" _____  
  
Late that night, when Heero took Lark home, he borrowed one of the Noventa's limousines and drove it himself. There was no use in trying to get a driver because of the animals, and how much trouble would result.  
  
Mrs. Noventa had consented to letting him borrow the car, but only after much convincing. She was the only woman in the entire house who knew about the trio of rare animals, and she had no problem with them.  
  
Lark sat in silence, leaning against Dinah. Keely lay in the middle of the car, with Tula perched on his shoulder. Heero looked back at her through the rear view mirror, "So, what did you think of Trowa? Pretty good with animals huh?"  
  
Lark looked up at him in wonder, does he know that I like Trowa? "Yes, he's great with them. And his girlfriend is so beautiful."  
  
"Catherine?" Heero asked. "No, she's not his girlfriend. Trowa doesn't really like her all that much."  
  
"Oh really?" Lark asked as she stroked Dinah's massive head, "How interesting."  
  
"So, what did you get in the gift exchange?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Lark asked absently, "Oh, I got a basket of bath stuff." _____  
  
When they got to her house, Heero shut the car off and turned around, "When do you want to start working on the Gundams?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning will be fine," she replied as she opened the door and let the animals out. "Where do you want me to meet you?"  
  
"There's a hangar down at the beach, called Howard's. Do you have a transport for your Gundam?"  
  
"Uh, my Gundam is on an island not far from here, maybe we should take all the Gundam's there," she replied.  
  
"Is there a place to work on them?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, my ship, The Yahara Moon, is very large," Lark assured him as she started to get out.  
  
"The Yahara Moon, that must be named after your family or something," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," she said, her thoughts drifting to her family.  
  
"Well, I'll have a truck here for you anyway, bright and early," he told her.  
  
"Ok," she replied. Saying goodbye, she went inside and closed the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
The next morning, Lark woke early at the sound of the doorbell. Getting up, she padded to the front door in a pair of plaid shorts and a long sleeve blue button up shirt. Peering through the peephole, she saw Trowa standing on her front porch. As she opened the door, Dinah and Keely squeezed by her to see him.  
  
"Good morning," she said, "Come in."  
  
Trowa was wearing a pair of nice dark blue jeans, and a faded, cream colored, cotton work shirt. Never before had she seen a guy look so attractive in old work clothes.  
  
"Did I wake you?" he asked as he sat down and stroked Dinah's striped back.  
  
"Oh no," she lied, smoothing out the hair that had escaped from her braid during the night, "Do you want anything?"  
  
"I'll take some tea if you have any," he said as she hurried to the kitchen.  
  
When she disappeared into the other room, for the first time, Trowa got a good look at the apartment. Glancing down at the coffee table, he noticed a picture of two young children. Leaning forward, he picked it up and looked at it carefully. The children in the picture he guessed were about seven years old. He recognized the girl to be Lark, and the boy, well he looked a bit familiar, but he could not place his finger on who he was.  
  
"Have you been up long?" she asked when she returned with the tea.  
  
Trowa jumped at the sound of her voice. Setting the picture back down he answered her question, "I've been up since four."  
  
"Four?" She asked in disbelief as she looked over at the clock. It had just turned six, Heero wasn't joking, bright and early all right, "What have you been doing?"  
  
"Feeding the animals at the circus and going over routines," he replied.  
  
"You work at a circus?" she asked, interested.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather work with just animals though, all those routines and performances..." he stopped. "Doesn't make a difference because I've taken my leave of the circus for a while so I can train with the others." Taking a sip of the hot tea, he looked at her then at the picture, "Childhood friend?"  
  
Lark leaned forward and picked up the picture, "Yeah, haven't seen him since then either."  
  
"Do you know where he is now?" Trowa asked her.  
  
She looked at him, "I know, but........" she trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
Lark's eyes met his, she felt she could trust him, "He has amnesia and doesn't remember me."  
  
Trowa frowned, "Yeah? Happened to me once when I blew myself up, couldn't remember anything or anyone for that matter. Catherine took care of me until I got my memories back, it was a hard time for us all."  
  
"Hm," Lark said thoughtfully, "That must have been terrible for the people who loved you."  
  
Trowa laughed, "Quatre is probably the only person who worried about me. Catherine just tried to keep everyone away from me." He took a sip of his tea, "So you haven't gone to see him, see if he remembers anything?"  
  
"He doesn't remember," she replied as she put the picture back down on the table. "Well," she said as she stood, "What time does Heero want to start?"  
  
"He and the others are over at Howard's right now, working on the Zero system."  
  
"Well, I'll go get ready and we can leave," she said as she stood and went to her bedroom. She searched through her closet for a pair of old blue jeans, finding an old plaid shirt and a pair of worn out work boots to go with it. Putting her outfit together on the bed, she entered the bathroom and re-braided her hair. After her hair was neatly braided, she hurriedly got dressed, then went back out to the living room.  
  
"Let's get going," Trowa said as he picked up his teacup and started toward the kitchen.  
  
"Leave it, I'll get it later," Lark said as he set it down on the coffee table and followed her out the door. _____  
  
When they got to the beach, there were hardly any people out. The peacefulness of the place made Lark want to roll the window down but it was too cold, instead she leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling of the truck and closed her eyes. Turning her thoughts to Dinah, Keely and Tula, she reassured herself that they were safely enclosed in the back of the truck with thick blankets to lay on.  
  
She could not wait to get back to the ship to report in to her brother Armand. She wondered why homesickness had not hit her yet, then her thoughts wandered on to Trowa. Drifting off to sleep, she dreamed that she was wearing a long, beautiful white gown, and Trowa was wearing a black tuxedo. All her friends sat in chairs placed out on the lawn, and looking up, she could see the Noventa mansion. There were decorations everywhere, and Trowa was saying something to her. She turned to him, but before she could hear what he was saying, she was wakened out of her dream.  
  
"Lark," Trowa said, "We're here."  
  
Lark opened her eyes to see a large hangar built above the water, connected to the mainland by a wooden dock. Along with other small ships, a large carrier floated on the water to the side of the hangar. She looked up at the front of the building and saw Howard's written in large white letters above the door. Trowa drove on into the building, coming to a stop in the front part of the building, which contained offices and a mechanics shop.  
  
Heero came out of the far office, followed by a short man with a long beard.  
  
"Pull on over by that boat Trowa," the man said as he pointed to where he meant.  
  
Trowa pulled over and parked the truck. Then he and Lark got out and  
  
walked around to the back. Unlocking them, Trowa pulled the doors open and stood to the side.  
  
Lark walked forward to the back of the truck, calling softly to her pets. Suddenly, Keely appeared with Tula on his shoulder, and jumped down. Dinah followed him.  
  
"Well, well, well," the strange man said as Lark followed Trowa over, "What beautiful animals they are."  
  
"Lark," Heero said, "Meet Howard."  
  
"So this is Lark," Howard said, then winked at Trowa, "She's even more beautiful than I imagined."  
  
Lark smiled, she liked this guy.  
  
"Well," Heero said, clearing his throat, "Let's go see how the others are doing with the Zero system."  
  
Heero led the way as they all followed him into the large two-story hangar located at the back of Howard's repair shop. Lark looked up in amazement at the five Gundams. They looked to her as though they were old models. Her Nishada looked and was five times more powerful than these things. She sighed, her work was cut out for her.  
  
Walking up the stairs to the top level, Heero told her the names of the Gundams as they passed by them. Moving to the center of the top level, Heero entered a room. This room contained a weirdly shaped object that resembled a Gundam head. This object, which Lark figured was some type of simulator, was humming loudly. Over by the wall, there was a large control panel where Quatre and Chang were seated. They turned around as everyone entered the room.  
  
Heero walked over and pushed a couple buttons, "How's he doing?" he asked as the screen came on. As Lark watched, red and blue lines zipped across the screen.  
  
"He's getting better at it," Quatre replied.  
  
"How long?" Heero asked as he sat down in a chair and moved his fingers over the console.  
  
"Fifteen minutes," Quatre replied as Heero's commands shut the machine off.  
  
Heero stood and walked over to the machine. Opening the door, he went in and pulled Duo out. Duo staggered a bit, holding tightly to Heero's arm, "Must destroy my enemies," he muttered as Heero set him in a chair by the door.  
  
All during this time, Lark stared in amazement at Duo, who was muttering about enemies and killing them.  
  
Lark turned to Trowa, "What is that thing?"  
  
"That's our Zero system simulation, except that the system is real, but you can't kill anybody," Trowa replied as he turned to listen to Heero.  
  
"Is it ready?" Heero asked Quatre.  
  
Quatre nodded as Heero turned to Trowa, "Are you ready to go in?"  
  
"Now?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero replied.  
  
"Can I try?" Lark asked suddenly.  
  
They all turned to her in shock, "You? Are you sure?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I want to try it out," Lark replied.  
  
Heero looked over at Trowa who shrugged his shoulders, "Let her try it, what do we have to lose?"  
  
"I'll master your little system," Lark replied as she removed her jacket and handed it to Trowa. "What's the record time?"  
  
"Heero beat it in ten minutes," Chang replied.  
  
"Hm," Lark mused, "How interesting."  
  
"Should I set it to fifteen for her first time?" Quatre asked Heero.  
  
Heero nodded as he walked over to the simulator and opened the door for her, "After you."  
  
Lark entered the cockpit and looked about her. Sitting down in the pilot seat, she located all her main controls.  
  
Heero pulled the belts over her head and connected them to the sides of the chair, then reached above the control panel to a compartment that held a helmet, "This is your simulation helmet, turn it on here," Heero instructed her.  
  
Lark pushed the button, then put the helmet on. Heero helped her strap the helmet on, then he turned to leave, "Keep your senses alert, I'm going out now, and the simulation will start shortly."  
  
Lark listened as Heero shut her in and latched the door, then she felt the simulation starting. She looked up and saw a fight going on in space. Flying toward the battle scene, she recognized the five Gundams. They were fighting against an army of black colored suits. They have no pilots! She thought suddenly. Then a shot was fired at her and the Zero system kicked in.  
  
Lark felt the power of the system rush through her existence, and she was the only person in the world. A sudden urge to destroy her enemies washed over her, and she saw all the mobile suits as her enemies. So this is the Zero system. She thought as she concentrated deeply.  
  
Flying her suit into the center of the battle, she destroyed all the enemy suits. A woman with purple hair appeared on the screen, warning her of impending danger.  
  
"There is a ship in front of you, they want to destroy you, hurry, you must get to them first!"  
  
Lark nodded and changed the screen back. Surging forward, she dodged cannon blasts and came down on the ship. Pushing down on the cannon button, she destroyed the ship. As the debris floated about her, the simulation ended and Heero entered the simulator.  
  
Lark took her helmet off and unbuckled herself. Handing Heero the helmet, she walked out.  
  
Trowa looked at her in amazement, "You beat Heero's time by five minutes!"  
  
Lark looked at him, "It was nothing, all it is, is concentrating on the task at hand, surely you've all figured that out."  
  
Heero came out and shut the door, "How did you master that so fast? It took me months to figure it out."  
  
"Too easy my man," Lark replied, laughing in spite of Heero's anger, "And who was that woman?"  
  
"Lucretzia Noin," Quatre replied, "Maybe you will get to meet her one day."  
  
"That is such a pretty name," Lark said dreamily, "She seems really intense for a female warrior, I would love to meet her." _____  
  
It took less time to load the Gundams on the carrier than Lark had thought. As she stood at the helm, Lark checked off each item and person off in her head. She had convinced Heero to let her pilot the ship, and it had not taken very much convincing. All five Gundams were tied down and covered up, the animals were in a room above her, the pilots, well, they were all around somewhere. As Lark went through the procedures, she thought about the Zero system, never before had she felt such a power as that one, it mystified her.  
  
Soon, through Lark's careful guidance, they were "out to sea", and headed toward the small island where she had stashed her ship, The Yahara Moon, named after her family.  
  
Lark stared silently out across the heaving waters, listening to the waves as they broke across the bow. Leaning forward, she peered through the downpour of rain in order to locate Trowa, who had taken the position of lookout at the front of the ship. She sighed, he did not even have a jacket on and in this weather!  
  
"What can you do about it?!" she asked herself out loud in an angry voice. "It's his choice to be out there, it's his fault!"  
  
She suddenly got this weary feeling and called Duo in to take her place. Handing over the wheel, she hurried over to a chair and sat down, holding her head in her hands.  
  
Duo looked over at her and frowned, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"I feel dizzy, I have a headache, and I'm fatigued," she told him.  
  
"From what?"  
  
"From stress, thinking, and from this war I'm fighting," she replied, closing her eyes. Leaning her head back, she added, "It could be the weather too."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, the weather is horrific today."  
  
"I need a break! I'm tired out!" she whined.  
  
"Well, that's not a good thing, if you're in need of a little R&R then why are you going to start on the Gundams now?"  
  
"Because Duo, I can't rest until this war is over and my family is safe. And, since it's extremely hard to lie to you, I've got these stupid emotions making me crazy!"  
  
"What kind of emotions?" Duo asked, confused.  
  
Why does he have to ask that? she thought to herself. Well, maybe if I tell someone, I can get over it.  
  
"There's this feeling inside me which I've never felt before," Lark paused.  
  
"Yes, a feeling, go on," Duo urged her.  
  
"When I'm around a certain person, I get a weird feeling inside me, I can't think straight, I have an urge to get closer to him, oh and I had this dream of him and me. I'm wearing a beautiful white gown and, and...." she finished lamely.  
  
Duo turned to her and smiled, "I would never have thought it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You love me don't you?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Love you?" Lark asked, suddenly forgetting her headache. She smiled back, "You think I'm in love with you?"  
  
"What?" Duo asked mockingly, "I would never assume that."  
  
"You just did!" Lark exclaimed, "Come on, admit it!"  
  
"I like you and everything," Duo said as he faked a sniffle, "But, I think that we should just be friends."  
  
"Well," Lark replied as she stood and walked over to him, "It's better this way I think."  
  
"Yes my dear," Duo said as he hugged her with one arm, "I will always remember you."  
  
"What's going on with you two?"  
  
Lark and Duo turned to see Quatre standing at the door.  
  
Lark looked up at Duo and laughed, "We're just being stupid, making a friendly joke."  
  
"Ah," Quatre replied as he scratched his head, "I'm glad you're such good friends. Oh, would you happen to know if there are any tarps in here?"  
  
"Uh," Lark said as she turned around and looked up, "I think there's one in that compartment up there," she pointed.  
  
With Duo's help Quatre lowered the tarp and set it on the floor, "Thank you for your help."  
  
With that Quatre picked up the tarp and left the room.  
  
Duo looked at Lark and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just that," he laughed, "He thinks that I like you."  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at her, "Now look here Babe, you know where I stand in that perspective, and I'm not gonna change my mind."  
  
"Anyway," Lark said seriously, "What do you make of that dream?"  
  
"I think," Duo said becoming serious, "Your dream must be of your wedding."  
  
"Wedding?" Lark was confused now. "But I'm already engaged to someone else on my home planet, and he was not the guy in my dream."  
  
"Babe, do you mind if I call you Babe?"  
  
"I don't mind at all," Lark replied.  
  
"Well Babe," Duo said, turning to the window, "Do you truly love this guy?"  
  
"I guess so, I want to be with him all the time," she replied.  
  
"Not him," Duo said, "I mean the one you are engaged to."  
  
"Honestly," Lark replied, "I never knew what love was till I came here. I-I-I don't want to marry Octavian!"  
  
"Well, all I can tell you, is to call the engagement off, and go for your true love," Duo said as she once more took over the helm, "Follow your heart."  
  
"Duo, wait!" she yelled after him.  
  
He turned and stopped, "What?"  
  
"What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"  
  
Duo smiled, "Oh don't worry, he does." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
For the first time since the start of Christmas vacation, Lark had time to actually think. Christmas was only eight days away and time was running out. It would take her at least five days to complete the Gundams' upgrades, and if she had help, she would be able to cut that time down to two and a half days. The systems in her ship made faster progress than that of regular systems, and for that fact, Lark was grateful. But, she would still have her work cut out for her.  
  
Lark suddenly grew sad at the thought of being far from home and in a war with Christmas coming. Why? Why now, why my family? she thought to herself.  
  
Focusing on her reflection she thought about her brother Armand. She had not even said one word about him yet, and planned to keep the fact that she had any brothers at all a secret, until Heero remembered and started asking questions. She frowned at herself, he would remember soon enough.  
  
Putting her thoughts back to her plan to destroy Emperor Khan, Lark became determined to stop him so that her family could have a regular Christmas. _____  
  
It took less than two hours to get from Howard's to the little island. Slowing the large carrier as she came closer to the mainland, Lark shut everything down. As the ship glided slowly across the water, Lark threw on her jacket and hurried out onto deck. The anchor had to be deployed, or the carrier would float slowly toward the mainland and get stuck in the shallow waters. Trowa and Duo were at the side of the ship, attaching the anchor to the chain. They hooked it all together as Lark took over the controls.  
  
As they deployed the anchor, Heero headed over to the Gundams and started untying the ropes. In less than five minutes, the other pilots joined him and took over their own Gundams.  
  
Heero looked up to notice that Lark was not there, he frowned at himself for worrying. She had obviously gone to let the animals out and would meet them on the beach like she said she would.  
  
Duo was helping Trowa untie Heavyarms when he asked, "Duo, how old do you think she is?"  
  
"Lark?" Duo asked. "Oh I don't know, she's our age though."  
  
"Hm," Trowa mused. _____  
  
Lark had untied the speedboat from the side of the carrier and was racing across the water at full speed. She would have enjoyed it even more if it had been summer, the waves a little calmer, and there was no pelting rain, but it was still a rush.  
  
Underneath the tarp---that Quatre had obviously hooked up for her--- Dinah lifted her head and looked back at the carrier, giving out a low growl.  
  
Lark looked down and laughed, "Don't worry, he's coming."  
  
She pulled the little boat halfway up on the land, and got out. Tucking Tula against her body, she pulled her long raincoat around her, and ran down the beach a little ways with Dinah and Keely following her.  
  
Lark looked back at the carrier. Heavyarms and Deathscythe were headed toward the island. A few minutes later, Zero, Sandrock, and Nataku followed.  
  
Shielding herself against the extra wind caused by the Gundams, Lark moved toward the tree line as huge waves crashed up the beach and soaked her from head to toe. She used Dinah and Keely as a shield as they stood in front of her, watching, waiting for Trowa.  
  
The trees above her swayed violently as a scene from her past blurred her vision. She saw the forests of her home planet, the Emperor's carriers flying low overhead, and branches cracking, falling all around her. Lark ducked her head and ran, trying to escape, but....  
  
Snapping back into reality, Lark looked up to see all five Gundams on the beach, and their pilots climbing down. She stood as Keely and Dinah took off to meet Trowa.  
  
When Trowa's feet touched the ground, Dinah and Keely tackled him.  
  
"What a welcoming committee," Duo laughed as he came to Trowa's aid.  
  
Trowa looked up, "Where's Lark?" Running through the rain, Lark waved one arm as she held on to Tula with the other, "Hey!"  
  
Duo turned toward her and tilted his head, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes as Keely and Dinah ran out to meet her, then he turned back to Duo.  
  
Helping Trowa to his feet Duo suggested, "Let's go join the others."  
  
The five pilots were gathered under Wing Zero when Lark got there.  
  
"Man this weather is horrible!" Chang said as he tucked his coat tighter around him.  
  
"Tell me about it," Quatre replied, "I'd rather be in the desert than here."  
  
"Well at least you're dry and not soaked to the bone!" Lark exclaimed. Opening her jacket, she said, "Poor Tula got a salt water bath."  
  
Trowa reached out and took the eagle in his arms. Pressing her against his chest, he took his own coat off and wrapped it around her.  
  
Lark smiled to herself as she turned to Quatre, "Thanks for the tarp, it helped till I got to the beach, but at least you tried." She turned to Heero, "Well, I can't possibly take on anymore water, so I guess I'll go ahead and run to the ship.  
  
Frowning, Heero removed his jacket and held it out to her, "Here."  
  
"I don't need it, you keep it," she replied.  
  
"It's just like you, to refuse something when your health is on the line," Heero said as he smiled, "Armand was right, you haven't changed one bit."  
  
"W-What? You remember?" Lark asked in disbelief. Suddenly she became angry, "How long?"  
  
"Ooh, mood swings and everything."  
  
"How long?!" Lark almost screamed as the other pilots watched, dumbfounded.  
  
"Last night, I wasn't sure about you until I did a little thinking. Something triggered my memory, and I remembered everything, and that's when I called Armand. Man, we must have talked for at least an hour."  
  
Lark frowned suddenly as Heero's smile grew large and he looked over at Trowa, "Don't you dare! I know what you're scheming, and I'll never forgive you for it!"  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Heero!" Lark exclaimed, "This was great when we were kids, but let's face it we're seventeen, it's time to grow up."  
  
"I'm sorry Moby," Heero replied as Lark cut him off.  
  
"You had to remember that too?"  
  
Heero held up his hands in defense, "I'm sorry, it slipped out."  
  
"Moby?" Duo asked, interested.  
  
Lark glared at him, silencing him. Turning back to Heero she asked, "So Armand told you about Octavian, I wouldn't be surprised. Did he sound pleased or disgusted?"  
  
"Well, to my knowledge, he despises the guy."  
  
"Well that's good news, now I'll actually get some sleep tonight," Lark said as she started away, "Armand also told you that I can't stand the guy right?"  
  
"Yeah, he made that quite clear," Heero replied as she turned to look at him. Smiling at her, he said, "Your secret is safe with me, just like the old days huh?"  
  
Lark smiled, "Yeah, just like the old days." _____  
  
When Lark had gone, Trowa bugged Heero, "Who's Octavian?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now," Heero replied, "She'll tell you when she's ready.  
  
Trowa frowned, "Why do I get the feeling that Octavian is her fiancé?"  
  
Heero looked at him, "How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess?"  
  
"Well you guessed right," Heero replied, "But I know Lark, there's no way she's gonna marry him."  
  
"And why not?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Because I also know Octavian, and I know what a jerk he is."  
  
Trowa looked down at Tula as she nudged up against his chest, "So where would I stand with a girl like her?"  
  
Heero smirked, "Win her heart, then her brothers' respect, and you'll be ok."  
  
Trowa looked over at Duo who'd been listening in.  
  
"She likes you, don't worry so much," Duo told him. _____  
  
The sight of Lark's spaceship had awed them all more than Nishada had. The ship almost matched Nishada in looks, and did not compare even at first sight to the space ships built on Earth.  
  
Nishada was twice as large as the other Gundams, was gold and silver in color, and had large white wings. The weapons were well hid and the style of Nishada made it look extremely fast.  
  
Armand had sent Heero a picture of Nishada, but he still gasped when he saw it. _____  
  
When they boarded the ship, Lark had entered the pilot's names, codes, the Gundam's names and their codes into the computer before they had entered the hangar.  
  
Showing them up to the habitation module, she gave them access to a shower and a change of clothes.  
  
"I'll be back with your free roam passes in a few minutes," she said as she left the room.  
  
"Wow," Trowa said as he sat back on an overstuffed sofa, "This place is like a space station."  
  
"It once was," Heero replied, "Lark's parents bought it after the military abandoned it. They started fixing it up, but I guess I left before they ever finished it."  
  
"I was wondering," Quatre said, "Are we gonna stay here or go to our homes tonight?"  
  
"We should go home, tomorrow will be a long day, and there's no way Lark will be ready to start working tonight. If I'm not mistaken, Lark still has Heritage and we could fly back to Howard's."  
  
"I didn't expect you to remember everything so fast." Heero turned as Lark entered the room, "But you're correct, I still have her."  
  
"Lark!" Trowa exclaimed in a worried manner as he stood and walked over to her, "You need to go take a nice hot shower and put some dry clothes on."  
  
Lark smiled as she handed him the cards, "Ok, I'll meet you guys back here in an hour." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Lark smiled at herself in the mirror. For once she felt joy instead of emptiness. She had finally found Heero, obtained Duo as a good friend had found a guy that liked her and she liked him back, and had found two other guys who she felt connected to. The only friends she had on Quarantine at this point were her five brothers, and although she still worried about the war, she felt like she belonged and could relax.  
  
After taking a long hot shower, she rummaged through her closet for a pair of jeans and a shirt. It took less than a minute to locate an orange sweatshirt with the emblem for Schuster High and a pair of dark blue jeans that faded out at the knee. Walking over to the bed, she laid the outfit down then walked back over to the sink and blow-dried her hair.  
  
Thirty minutes later, she was dressed and out the door.  
  
With fifteen minutes more to kill, she hurried over to the communications room and called her brother.  
  
Armand had dirty blonde hair with the same bright blue eyes as Lark and was five years older than her. "Armand!" Lark exclaimed when she saw him, "How's everything going?"  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Moby," he said in greeting.  
  
She made a disgusted face, "You know how much I hate that name!"  
  
Armand laughed.  
  
"I see you still have a sense of humor in the midst of a war," Lark replied.  
  
"I'm sorry," Armand apologized, "You're right..." He started laughing again, "But it was so funny, you were so fat!"  
  
"That was a long time ago! I was a baby!" she protested. "I'm skinny now!"  
  
"What happened sis? You used to laugh with me about it."  
  
"Losing a best friend, my family being threatened... Must I go on?"  
  
"Ok, ok, you're right---as always." Armand replied.  
  
"So, you've been talking to Heero huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while since I've talked to him, hasn't changed one bit," he replied.  
  
"You're right," she mused, "He hasn't, if you don't count the hard soldier part."  
  
"Give him a break," Armand replied in defense of Heero, "He's been through a lot in the past ten years."  
  
"True, but anyways...." she trailed off as her thoughts moved on to Trowa.  
  
"Well, I see you're doing ok," Armand said as a huge smile crossed his face, "Who's this Trowa Barton I've heard so much about?"  
  
"Heero told you about him?"  
  
"Yeah, he sounds like a really cool guy."  
  
"He is," Lark replied as her thoughts drifted off to Trowa.  
  
"How's my panther doing?" Armand asked, breaking into her thoughts, "Haven't killed him yet have you."  
  
"Keely?" she asked, "Oh, he's fine, loves Trowa to death."  
  
"Well that settles it," Armand said, "I like him."  
  
She laughed as she asked, "So how's Hwoarang?" Hwoarang was Lark's twin brother. Even though they were not---and could not be---identical, Hwoarang had the same color hair and eyes as she did.  
  
It was a known fact though, that all of the Yahara children had bright blue eyes. The people of Quarantine believed in fate---as they also believed in animal gods---which lead them to believe that the Yahara clan would someday take over the planet and rule it.  
  
Armand's face dropped, and he became suddenly serious, "You mean you haven't heard?"  
  
Lark suddenly became scared, "What? What happened to him?"  
  
"Emperor Khan arrested him and is using him as a practice target for his army."  
  
"Arrested him for what?!" she screamed.  
  
"Khan thought that Hwoarang would be a threat to him, and made up some stupid warrant for his arrest. Mother was heartbroken," Armand looked up at her and replied bitterly, "And that sorry 'fiancé' of yours is behind it. Father, Garrik and Baek protested and they threw them in jail for 'going against the Emperor's wishes'."  
  
"Why would he do such a thing?" Lark asked in horror, "What does the Emperor have against our family? I understand about Octavian, but why Khan?"  
  
"It's that stupid superstitious legend about the Yahara clan and our blue eyes, Khan's afraid we're going to take over the planet just because some legend says we will."  
  
"So his motivation is fear-driven?" Lark asked.  
  
"Yeah and he's saying that if you don't show your face soon, he's going to kill us all," Armand told her.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Who knows, maybe that legend works toward your favor," he replied.  
  
"Do you know what it says?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"No, but I can find out and check back in with you later," Armand said.  
  
"Armand, take care of mother and little Chu-San for me," she was almost in tears, "He will pay!"  
  
"I'll take care of them," Armand replied, "Just hurry home."  
  
"I haven't even started working on the Gundams yet, but by next week our family will be safe!"  
  
"Well I hope for your sake that Emperor Khan has mercy on Hwoarang," he said, "He's my brother, but he's your twin." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
"Lark?" Heero said for the fourth time.  
  
"What? Huh?" She asked as she focused back on the present. The fate of her family tugged at her, she could not even pay attention to the remodeling plans for the Gundams.  
  
"Are you ok?" Trowa asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Lark looked over at him, fear and anger flooding her expression, "My family..."  
  
"What about them?" Heero asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Khan arrested Hwoarang."  
  
"Who's Hwoarang?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He's my twin brother," she replied, "Khan arrested him for no reason at all."  
  
"What a jerk!" Chang said angrily. "When do we head out, I can't wait to have a chance at him!"  
  
Lark smiled in spite of her sadness, then again frowned as she went on, "My father, and two of my brothers tried to help him but got themselves arrested."  
  
"What about Chu-San and your mother?" Heero asked, "Are they ok?"  
  
"Armand is going to take care of them till I can get up there, but now the Emperor is after me and says he will kill my whole family unless I show myself," she replied, then added angrily, "He's such a coward!"  
  
"Can you fill in all the details for us?" Duo asked.  
  
Lark looked over at him, then went on to tell them about the legend and all the events she had just learned, when she was finished it 9:00, and fatigue hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Well," Trowa said, "I think we all should just stay here and get about five hours of sleep."  
  
They all agreed to the plan.  
  
After Duo, Quatre and Chang left, Trowa hung back to walk with Lark.  
  
"I'm worried about you Lark," Heero said as he was leaving, "Get some sleep."  
  
"I will," she replied as he hugged her.  
  
Trowa watched her as Heero disappeared around the corner.  
  
She turned to him but before she could speak he stopped her, "You don't have to talk about it right now, I know how you feel and you know how I feel."  
  
"So it's official then?" She asked.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked as he leaned down and softly kissed her.  
  
She let him pull her tight against his body as he kissed her gently.  
  
_____  
  
That night in her room, Lark sat up thinking.  
  
"How in the galaxy did I get here?" she asked herself out loud. She hugged the sheets to her face and smiled. Ever since she had left on her mission to find Heero, she had been depressed at the sight of him. She frowned at the thought of it, his not knowing where he was from or even who he really was. His name was not even Heero Yuy, but was given to him as a "code" name, and came from the deceased leader of the colonies. I wonder if he remembers that too...she thought as she lay down and looked up at the ceiling...AC...Ansel Chiaki, of the legendary Chiaki Clan who perished seven years ago never seen again on Quarrentine.  
  
When she and Heero were young she had called him AC and he had called her Ly (lie). She sighed, those days had been full of peace and she and Heero had been happy children who played in the woods and ran through fields.  
  
Lark rolled over, she just had to defeat Khan, so that the children could stop suffering, and be kids.  
  
She thought back to when she, Hwoarang, Armand, Baek, and Heero built a fort in the woods. Garrik had only been three then, and Chu-San wasn't even around. Lark wrinkled her nose in thought. She, AC (Heero), and Hwoarang had been seven, Baek nine and Armand twelve. They used to work on that fort every day after school, until Armand had been assigned an apprenticeship under a mobile suit pilot before he had turned thirteen. Then when Baek turned eleven, he had to leave and join the army.  
  
Lark frowned angrily at the memory, it had been wrong of the Emperor to command eleven-year olds to start training in his army. Then she remembered something else. When she, Heero, and Hwoarang turned eight, a law had been passed that any child eight years of age had to endure intense martial art training. So they did, even though they still had fun, Lark had felt deprived of her childhood, they did not even have a chance to finish their fort.  
  
When they turned nine, Heero had been snatched up by the army for mobile suit training, in which the true talent he possessed came out. From that point on, Lark never saw him again, until a few months ago when she came to Earth.  
  
The anger rushed through her, she just had to have someone to talk to. She snatched up the phone and dialed Heero's room number.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Duo?" Lark asked, "Let me talk to Heero."  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Not here?" Lark asked, "Well where is he?!"  
  
"He took the speedboat and went back to the mainland."  
  
"What?!" Lark yelled, "But why?"  
  
"Relena called him, and he took off to meet her." Duo replied, yawning into the phone.  
  
"Well, he'll be back won't he?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Duo replied sleepily, "He told me to tell you that he might be late."  
  
Lark frowned, "Thanks Duo, good night."  
  
"Good night Lark," he replied.  
  
Lark stared at the phone for a few minutes before she hung up. Suddenly she reached for the phone again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Trowa! Did I wake you?" Lark asked.  
  
"Oh no," Trowa replied, "I was up already. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I just needed someone to talk to, and Heero went to the mainland to meet Relena."  
  
"Oh," Trowa said, "Well, you want me to come over and we can talk?"  
  
"Yeah," Lark said, "I'd like that."  
  
_____  
  
Lark looked at the clock, it was now eleven, and Trowa had been there since ten. The whole hour had been spent talking about her lost childhood. Lark had discovered that Trowa had had it pretty rough too.  
  
Lark looked over at him. Trowa was still sitting in the armchair and had not even changed from his work clothes. When he had first got there, she had sat on the arm of the couch facing him, getting up to pace back and forth when something upset her. She turned from the window and walked over to him. Sitting down on the arm of the chair, she leaned against him, "Trowa, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"Lark," he said as he pulled her into his lap and lifted her chin, "Are you sure?"  
  
Lark placed a hand on his chest and rested her head above it, "I'm very sure."  
  
Lark closed her eyes and listened to his heart as he slipped his strong arm around her, "Are you ok now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied, "Trowa?"  
  
"Yes my angel?"  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I love you so much that I will even go up against Octavian to have you," he replied.  
  
"You know about him?"  
  
"Yes," Trowa replied, "And he's not worthy of you. But I'm not worthy of you either."  
  
She looked up at him, "You're worthy, it's just that I don't deserve such a nice guy as you."  
  
Putting a finger to her lips, he silenced her. Then he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Well," he said after he pulled away, "You have a very busy day tomorrow, so you need to get to sleep." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Lark had been surprised when she met Relena at one of the conventions, she definitely was unlike any other pacifist leader she had ever met before. Relena was not hard and demanding, she was kind and soft. She seemed to Lark as though she had manners and had been raised in a very rich family.  
  
"So you believe that we all should throw down our weapons and stop fighting?" Lark asked incredulously.  
  
Relena folded her hands in her lap as her long blond hair cascaded about her shoulders, "I believe that is the answer for peace."  
  
"But if you throw out all weapons, the enemy will see that as an advantage and take over and defeat you," Lark tried to explain.  
  
"No Miss Yahara, that is where you are wrong..." she was cut short by Heero.  
  
"Lark, I think we should start on the Gundams right away."  
  
Lark looked up at him, shaking herself back into reality, "Yeah. Yeah. Let's go." Lark stood and headed toward the door.  
  
"Miss Yahara!" She turned as Relena hurried over, "I'd like to hear more of your views, would you join me for dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
Lark looked at Heero who shrugged, then turned back to Relena, "Ok, I'll go, but on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't call me Miss Yahara, call me Lark."  
  
Relena looked shocked, but sighed, "All right, I won't call you Miss Yahara."  
  
"Good," Lark smiled, "We may get along after all." _____  
  
"Man I'm tired!" Duo whined as he stretched his arms above his head then plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Me too," Lark replied as she smiled at him.  
  
Being the only two people in the conference room, Duo asked her, "So what's goin' on with you and Trowa?"  
  
Lark looked at him as she sat down and leaned her head back, "I want to marry him."  
  
Duo sat forward, "And what does Mr. Barton think?"  
  
"I think he thinks the same."  
  
"Oh really?" Duo asked, "You're sure?"  
  
Lark turned her head to look at him, "He kissed me, then he told me that he would fight Octavian because he loved me."  
  
Duo sat back and sighed, "How come I can't fall in love like that?" He mumbled.  
  
"What'd you say?" Lark asked.  
  
"Nothing." He lied.  
  
_____  
  
"Hey, how's it going?"  
  
Lark smiled at the picture of her brother on the screen as she replied, "I got half of Sandrock's repairs done today, and I talked to Relena Peacecraft, and I'm in love and I....." she was cut short.  
  
"In love?" Armand asked as he sat back and crossed his arms, "Already?"  
  
"You remember Trowa right?"  
  
"Haven't met him yet."  
  
"You haven't?" Lark asked, frowning. "You want to meet him?" She asked.  
  
"I'd love to meet him," Armand replied, "But in the meantime, I'm gonna send you that legend."  
  
Lark's eyes lit up, "You found it?!"  
  
"Yeah, it might take awhile to process through, so I'll have time to talk to Trowa."  
  
Lark nodded her head, then rolled her chair to the other side of the desk. Picking up the phone, she dialed Trowa's room.  
  
Lark listened as the phone rang several times, with no answer. "Hmm...He's not in his room. I'll try Duo."  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered after the third ring.  
  
"Duo?" Lark asked, "You're always sleeping when I call."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he yawned, "So what can I do for ya?"  
  
"Do you know where Trowa is?"  
  
"He said something about taking a walk, then he was gonna work on Heavyarms."  
  
"Ok," Lark replied, "Thanks Duo."  
  
"Yeah," Duo, replied, "Later."  
  
"Bye." With that she hung up the phone then slid the chair back to the screen.  
  
"Well, he's either out walking or working on his Gundam," Lark replied, "If you want to wait, I can go see if he's in the hangar."  
  
"Sure, that's fine, but while you're looking for him, is AC around?" Armand asked.  
  
"Yeah, he should be," she replied, "One minute."  
  
Lark slid the chair back over to the phone and called Heero's room. After talking for a couple minutes, she hung up the phone and slid the chair back.  
  
"He's on his way."  
  
_____  
  
Lark had only spent two minutes in the hangar to realize that Trowa was not there. Suddenly, she got an idea and took off running through the halls toward the habitation module where the animals slept. Finding Dinah there, she went in.  
  
"Dinah," she said as she approached the tiger.  
  
Dinah turned her head and jumped to her feet when she saw Lark, growling softly in greeting.  
  
"Hey," Lark replied as she walked over and laid a hand on the large tiger's shoulder, "Want to help me find Trowa?"  
  
Dinah looked up at her and growled again, then headed for the door. She stopped and turned to look at Lark, giving out an impatient roar.  
  
"Ok," Lark laughed, "I'm coming!"  
  
_____  
  
By the time they got outside, Dinah had already found Trowa. There was a lake with a waterfall a little way off from the spaceship, and he was sitting on a large boulder, staring down at the ground. Lark stayed behind some bushes as Dinah tore off to see him.  
  
Lark watched as Trowa looked up in surprise and smiled at the huge tiger.  
  
_____  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trowa asked, "Where's Lark?"  
  
Dinah turned toward Lark's hiding spot and growled.  
  
Trowa turned his eyes to the spot, "Lark?"  
  
Then, suddenly, Dinah took off toward Lark, and Trowa hurried after.  
  
Trowa turned around in a circle as Dinah disappeared into the bushes, "Lark?"  
  
All of a sudden, Lark stepped out behind him, "Hey? What's up?"  
  
Trowa gasped suddenly and spun around to face her, "You scared me!"  
  
Lark laughed as she took his hands in hers, "You're adorable when you're scared."  
  
"Really?" He asked as he pulled her to him, "Then you can scare me all you want."  
  
Lark smiled up at him for a few seconds then asked, "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Just what you're planet is like, and what my/our life will be like when we get married."  
  
"Quarrentine is very beautiful," she began as she pulled away and walked toward the waterfall, "There are waterfalls all over, and the woods are so beautiful..." she trailed off as she started to think of her home and her family, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Armand is on the videophone, would you like to meet him?"  
  
"Yeah," Trowa replied.  
  
_____  
  
"Hey AC," Lark greeted Heero when she and Trowa walked in.  
  
"What's goin' on Ly?" He replied.  
  
Trowa frowned as he looked at Heero then Lark, "AC? Ly?"  
  
"Old nicknames," Lark explained, "Now Trowa," she said as she grabbed his arm and led him over to the screen, "This is my brother Armand. Armand, this is Trowa."  
  
"Trowa," Armand said as he shook his head, "You're not what I expected."  
  
"Armand! Be nice!" Lark exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Ly, but it's true," Armand replied, "Well I would shake your hand, but that's kinda hard. So what's the deal with you and my sister?"  
  
Trowa looked at Lark, "I love her, and I plan on marrying her," he said as Lark moved over and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Well," Armand replied thoughtfully as they both looked at him, "You have my blessing, but you'll have to impress the rest of the Yahara men, we're pretty protective of our little girl. Oh, and one little hitch I might point out, she's engaged."  
  
Trowa frowned thoughtfully, "Yeah, I know, but I'm not gonna let her alone with someone like that."  
  
Armand smiled at Trowa then looked at Lark, "Found yourself a good man I see."  
  
Lark smiled at Armand, she knew that if he did not object than no one else would. She turned to Heero, he was like a part of the Yahara family too, "What about you?"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, Trowa's an alright guy."  
  
"An alright guy?!" Lark sounded hurt, "After fighting with him for five years, relying on him in battle, being linked to him by the Gundams........."  
  
"Ok, ok," Heero interrupted, "I get the point! You're right, he's practically a brother to me."  
  
"That settles it!" Armand exclaimed. "Now he has to marry her," he looked at Trowa, "Or we'll come after you."  
  
Trowa smiled, as he jokingly knocked his heels together and saluted, "Yes sir!"  
  
_____  
  
When the legend had finally arrived, Lark had taken it to the conference room and had made it quite clear that she wanted to be alone. Curling up on the couch with a Sprite and the legend, she began to read.  
  
There will one day be a queen of Quarrentine, who shall determine her own future. Her physical makeup shall cause her to be a beautiful young woman with bright blue eyes and long brown hair, who owns the respect of all those who know her, of who is in tune with nature. She will go through many tests in order to find herself, and will have to go father than any other person.  
  
Lark stopped reading as she thought, that could be me, but what tests? Was she already going through those tests, or had she truly found herself? She began to read again.  
  
The queen of Quarrentine will have six brothers....  
  
Wait a minute, she thought, I only have five brothers. Maybe her mom was going to have another child, but.....AC! He's my sixth brother!  
  
She picked up where she left off.  
  
....Who will rule with her and who will, along with her make up the seven rulers of the new age. This age will begin with the marriage of the queen and her one true love, found during her period of finding her own self.  
  
Lark stopped as her eyes grew big, Trowa! She smiled then kept reading.  
  
The queen's true love will leave everything for her and will protect her from evil. But, she will do her part in protecting also. The new age will not be perfect though. New challenges and forces will demand the royal family's priorities, and hardship will ensue.  
  
Lark frowned, "Not if I can help it."  
  
But in the end, it will all end in happily ever after. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Lark sat back and frowned. The repairs on Wing Zero were taking longer than they should have, and she only had two days before she had to leave for Quarrentine. She sighed, at least Wing Zero is all I have left.  
  
"Lark!" Lark looked down to find Relena trying desperately to get by Heero.  
  
"Relena?" Lark asked in mild surprise as she stood and leaned over the rail to yell at Heero, "Let her come up!"  
  
Heero looked up at her and sighed, "Alright, but I warn you, keep her away from anything mechanical, or you'll be sorry."  
  
"AC," Lark replied jokingly, "Why don't you come up here and do some work for a change?"  
  
Heero put his hands up in mock defense, "Sor-ry!"  
  
Lark met Relena on the stairs, "You're just in time. I need a break."  
  
"Would you like to go get ready and come to the mainland for lunch?" Relena asked her as Heero joined them.  
  
"I-a-a......."  
  
"Oh go on," Heero interrupted.  
  
"Do what?" Lark asked in surprise, "But what about all the work that's left?"  
  
"I and the others can do it," he said, "It won't go as fast without you here, but we'll take care of it. So go on and have a good time. Plus we have two more days. Don't worry."  
  
Lark reached up and tucked her bangs behind her ears, "I was hoping on leaving early. Every minute we wait, Khan has more opportunity to wreak havoc across my planet."  
  
"Armand will keep him at bay until we arrive," Heero assured her.  
  
"But we can't leave it all on Armand!" Lark exclaimed.  
  
"It's been how long so far? Three months? What's a couple more days?"  
  
"AC!" Lark argued. "He's going to go after my family if I don't return soon. Hwoarang's already being used for target practice and Father, Garrik and Baek are in some rotten prison cell with sickness and darkness, and poor mother is forced to hide in the woods with Chu-San."  
  
"Lark!" Heero raised his voice over hers, "Armand is protecting your mother and Chu-San...."  
  
He was cut short, "And who is protecting Father and my other brothers?!"  
  
"They can take care of themselves," Heero said as he took her by the shoulders then hugged her to him, "You need to chill out and take a break for a while. Octavian won't harm your family if he can help it, and Khan is his puppet to use as he wishes. You and I both know that Octavian will trade the lives of your family members for you, so I'd rather be totally sure that I can beat him first before I go rushing in unprepared."  
  
Lark sighed as she laid against Heero, "I'm sorry, you're right."  
  
Heero laughed as he pushed her away and put his arm around Relena, "I'm always right."  
  
"I don't know how you can put up with him," Lark said as she looked at Relena.  
  
Relena just shrugged, "He protects me, and yes we may argue all the time, but I love him."  
  
"We don't argue all the time," Heero protested, "Just some of the time."  
  
_____  
  
"So," Lark asked in between mouthfuls of lo mein noodles, "Are you gonna come to Quarrentine with AC?"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"A-Heero," Lark corrected herself, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to calling him Heero."  
  
Relena frowned, "I don't know if I'll be able to leave my office. I am the ruler of the largest empire on Earth."  
  
"Yah," Lark agreed, "That is a problem."  
  
Relena looked up at her and smiled, "I'm sure he hasn't even thought about taking me along."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because it's true," Relena replied, "It's not that he doesn't want me to come, it's just that he wants to keep me from danger."  
  
"But you could be an asset to our team," Lark argued.  
  
"No," Relena paused, "I'd be a burden to him, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his missions. Besides, I'd probably get kid-napped again." At the questioning look on Lark's face, Relena replied, "Don't ask!"  
  
"Well," Lark replied, "If he does love you, he sure doesn't show it."  
  
"I know," Relena said as she took a sip of tea, "But he shows it in other ways."  
  
"So you haven't even brought it up that you would like to go along?"  
  
Relena sighed, "I know what he would say, it's too dangerous, you have to take care of the Earth......My brother Miliardo can take care of Earth!"  
  
"Miliardo," Lark thought out loud, "Don't believe I've had the privilege of meeting him."  
  
"You'll meet him one day," Relena assured her, "After all, you will become the ruler of Quarrentine right?"  
  
"That's what the legend says," Lark replied.  
  
"See, and my brother and I negotiate with other planets and colonies," she smiled, "Maybe Quarrentine will become an asset to our list."  
  
Lark smirked, "But Miliardo believes in war, you can't leave him in charge can you?"  
  
Relena looked down at her plate, "My brother definitely is not a pacifist Lark," she looked up, "But I'm beginning to think that pacifism will never come to be. I'm seriously contemplating on going to Quarrentine with Heero---if he asks me---and leaving Earth in Miliardo's hands."  
  
"You're serious?" Lark asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes," Relena replied, "I am."  
  
_____  
  
Quatre walked slowly down the dimly lit corridor. It was quiet today, very quiet.  
  
He had finished his share of the work to update Wing Zero and was now on his way to the conference room. Lark and Relena had returned an hour ago from their little lunch date and Lark had called a meeting. What about? He would soon find out.  
  
When he entered the room, everyone was present except Relena, Lark and Heero. He took a seat on Wufei's right.  
  
"Hey Quatre," Duo greeted, "What's happenin'?"  
  
"Nothing," Quatre replied, then looked around, "Where's Lark?"  
  
"She'll be here in a few minutes," Trowa answered, "Heero and Relena were arguing and she's trying to fix it."  
  
"Ahh......" Quatre said, understanding etched on his young face. Heero and Relena could go at it for hours if they were left alone long enough. Usually he just went for a long walk and came back when it was over. They never stayed mad at each other for long though. Quatre shuddered, I hope when I find someone our relationship isn't like that!  
  
"Good, everyone is on time."  
  
Quatre was pulled out of his thoughts as Lark and Relena entered with Heero in close tow.  
  
"Modifications to the Gundams should be finished by tomorrow," Lark paused, "I'm hoping on leaving for Quarrentine the day after tomorrow. If you have some things which will prevent your departure in two days, speak now."  
  
Still standing, Lark leaned over the table and looked at each pilot in turn. Her mind was still clouded by the final adjustments, then Quatre broke the silence, "Are you sure that we will be able to pilot the Gundams? I mean, you did just advance them a hundred times over, shouldn't we have a practice run?"  
  
Impatient to get home, Lark glared at the blonde Arab, "Quatre, how well do you know Sandrock?"  
  
Quatre was taken aback by the question, "I know Sandrock like the back of my hand."  
  
"Then don't worry," Lark interrupted, "Sandrock won't let you down."  
  
That seemed to satisfy Quatre, for he sat back in his chair and folded his arms silently, "Anyone else?"  
  
"Can I come?" Relena asked suddenly. She had addressed Lark, and Heero was not about to interrupt, she seemed tense, what is Lark's problem? he thought, silently seething in his anger.  
  
Lark turned to look at Relena, then turned to Heero, who had his eyes closed tightly, waiting for the verdict, "I believe AC should answer that one."  
  
Relena sighed as she looked at Heero, hoping, just maybe, that his answer would be yes. He frowned as his brow furrowed in thought, "Relena, what if something goes wrong? How will your brother feel with having Earth as his responsibility because his sister went off and got killed."  
  
"Miliardo already gave me the go ahead!" she protested. "I want to have some fun for a change Heero Yuy!"  
  
"All you see in this mission is a good time?" Heero asked incredulously. "That's not why I don't want you to go."  
  
"Why is it your say anyways?" Relena shot back angrily. "You don't own me."  
  
"I'd like to."  
  
"What'd you say?" her anger was forgotten, replaced by confusion. Relena had loved Heero, it seemed like forever, but she had never expected that he actually loved her back.  
  
Heero looked at her without smiling, "I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't think that I'll have time to protect you on Quarrentine." He got up and moved over to where she was seated across from him and took her hands in his, "Wait here for me Relena. After we defeat Khan, I'll come back and get you. We'll be together after this battle, I promise."  
  
Relena stared at him in silent surprise, nodding her head, the tears began to fall.  
  
Reaching up a gentle hand, Heero wiped the tears from her eyes, "I've already contacted Miliardo."  
  
Relena nodded, she was going home and this time she did not protest. "Yes," was all she said. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
"Finally finished?"  
  
Lark started at the sound Trowa's voice. Turning, she sighed a breath of relief, "You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry," Trowa grimaced as he walked over to where she was sitting. Leaning over her shoulder, he stared at the computer screen. He sighed, she was not finished yet.  
  
Lark leaned her head back against his chest, "I've been working so hard, it's all starting to run together."  
  
Trowa massaged her shoulders, "Maybe you should take a break for awhile."  
  
She reached up and ran a hand through her hair, "I've go to finish this, it can't wait."  
  
"Can't Heero do it?"  
  
"I'm sure, but he's got the checklist to worry about," Lark replied as she closed her eyes. Her shoulders were so tense and Trowa's strong hands felt good.  
  
"So what are the rest of us supposed to be doing?" He asked as he moved his hands to her neck.  
  
"Duo and Wufei are in town getting supplies, and Quatre is preparing the Mangwanaucs for his absence," she smiled, "And you, you're giving me a back massage."  
  
"Well," Trowa replied, "It seems we have this place to ourselves." He pulled her and the chair away from the computer and turned her toward him. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
She sighed and looked back at the computer, "I only have an hour worth of work left."  
  
"Then it can wait until you've eaten and gotten refreshed," he said as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Lark tried to protest, "Come on, you're gonna mess up my concentration!"  
  
"That's what I'm planning on doing," Trowa smiled as he dragged her out of the hangar and into the hall.  
  
She was still protesting when they entered the "galley" as Lark liked to call it. The room had several tables with booths lining the walls, and the kitchen was toward the back. There was a bar complete with stools separating the dining room with the actual kitchen. What the room lacked in style, it made up with its space and convenience. Lark smiled, as she looked about the ever so familiar room, it definitely did not lack a woman's touch. She could remember when her mother had decorated this room and several others in the ship. She sighed as she sat down on one of the stools and propped her elbows on the bar.  
  
Trowa looked over at her as he walked around the bar, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"My mother," Lark replied as she smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Trowa raised his eyebrows questioningly. "And what great memory is plaguing your mind?"  
  
Lark smiled at him, "I was just remembering when she decorated the ship right before I left so that if I got homesick, the rooms would remind me of home."  
  
Trowa looked around at the space-like wallpaper and the many little decorations, which enhanced the feel of the room. In the middle of the room stood a bronze statue of something that looked like a unicorn rearing up on it's hind legs. From what he could judge, it stood over eight feet tall. Far above it hanging from the fifteen foot ceiling, was another sculpture which Trowa guessed was Quarrentine, it's many moons and other stars which surrounded them. The oak wood tables were adorned with little table lamps with crystal lampshades and pure white tablecloths. Trowa held his breath lest the beauty be blown away by a sigh. The dining room was probably one of his favorite rooms in the entire ship. He had thought that the Yahara family must have been rich to have these kinds of decorations in not one but most of the rooms on The Yahara Moon.  
  
"And you're telling me that your mother decorated this room?"  
  
Lark laughed at his amazement, "She not only decorated it, but she sculpted every decoration and painted the walls."  
  
"Painted, " Trowa was truly amazed, "I thought that was wallpaper!"  
  
"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Lark asked.  
  
"I'd say so," Trowa replied, "It looks just like wallpaper."  
  
"It's supposed to," she told him as she stood and began toward the sculpture in the center of the room. "It's a style of painting which my mother invented called 'mimik' and takes hours to do a square foot of wall."  
  
"Hours?" Trowa asked in disbelief as he followed her.  
  
"Yes," Lark said in reply as she smiled up at the big horse, "My mother made this sculpture of a Lahunand for me because she knew that they were my favorite animal."  
  
"It looks like a unicorn," Trowa remarked.  
  
"Unicorn?" Lark asked as she looked at him questioningly.  
  
"They're mythical horses with horns on their foreheads, and wings, which once lived in the time of knights and kings, but don't exist anymore," he explained.  
  
"Really?" Lark was intrigued. "You must tell me more about them some day."  
  
"I will," Trowa replied, "After this battle is won."  
  
"Well," Lark said as she smiled, "You haven't seen anything until you see Emperor Khan's castle. My mother's decorations are what make that place what it is."  
  
"You're telling me that Khan forced your mother to decorate his castle?"  
  
"No." Lark exclaimed as she frowned. "That was before Taobu came into the picture. That was back when Khan befriended our family and before the Gundams came into the picture."  
  
"Your planet must really be behind the flow of things," he observed.  
  
"Yes," Lark replied as she laid a hand on her prized sculpture and smiled, "But that's what makes it so intriguing."  
  
They were both silent for awhile, then Trowa broke the silence, "So, what would you like to eat?"  
  
Lark looked at him with a playful smile, "You're gonna cook for me?"  
  
"Of course, my dear Miss Yahara," Trowa replied as he took her hand and bowed gallantly.  
  
Lark made a disgusted face at him, "Call me that again and I'm gonna kill you."  
  
Trowa laughed as he straitened and mussed her hair, "Ok, how about Mrs. Barton?"  
  
Lark smirked at him, "Is that a proposal?"  
  
"If you want it to be." Trowa replied.  
  
_____  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Relena had been watching for him all day. He had promised to come and say goodbye before he left for the island and went into space. She had been pacing back and forth waiting for him to return.  
  
She ran through the halls, her high-heel shoes echoing on tile floors. Servants stopped their work to see their mistress run by, but Relena did not care, she would straighten it all out after Heero was gone. She laughed like a schoolgirl as she burst through the lobby and out the front door. Miliardo was standing on the porch talking to Heero and she almost mauled him to get to Heero. Heero smiled as he took her in his arms and swung her around in a circle. Neither said a word as he carried her back into the house.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go without me," Relena remarked when he sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
Heero looked at her and frowned, "I wish you could go too, but there are too many people who don't like me there and I would rather them not try to go after the one I love just so that they can hurt me." He clenched his fists in anger, "Taobu was once the father I never had, but now I have to kill him."  
  
Relena leaned over and linked her arm in his, "I feel so bad for you."  
  
"Don't," Heero replied as he smiled down at her, "I'll have all the family I ever wanted when he's dead."  
  
"When are you leaving?" she asked as she bit her lip. She did not really want to know, but she wanted to take advantage of every minute she had with him. She did not worry about him not coming back, because he had promised, and somehow it just seemed that everything would be happily ever after.  
  
"Lark wants to leave at 8:30 so that we'll get there when everyone is still asleep."  
  
"The time is the same?" Relena asked in astonishment. "I thought there was at least an hour or two's difference."  
  
Heero smiled, "Nope."  
  
Relena smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder, "Three hours left."  
  
She felt him sigh as he ran an oversized hand through her long blond hair, "Let's not think of that until the time is over."  
  
"You're right," Relena replied, "But I can't help it."  
  
"You'll get along alright without me," he assured her, "You've done it before."  
  
"But you didn't love me all those other times."  
  
Heero sighed again. "I did, but was too stubborn to admit it."  
  
Relena smiled and sat up so she could see his face, "Aha! I knew it!  
  
"So," Miliardo said as he so gallantly interrupted their flirting, "What's going on with you two?"  
  
Relena looked up as he entered the room and strode over to the couch opposite the one she and Heero occupied and ground her teeth angrily. "Must you interrupt me every second of the day?"  
  
Miliardo chuckled softly, "Dear little sister, don't you realize that Heero is a mystery to me?"  
  
Relena looked at her older brother in confusion, I wish he'd speak English! "You're talking about fighting again aren't you?"  
  
Miliardo laughed outright and shook his head from side to side, "Come on Relena, we're not that different are we?"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Relena exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
"I'm talking about," Miliardo replied suddenly dropping his nobility air, "I wouldn't mind Heero as a brother-in-law, if you'll have him."  
  
Relena looked at Heero who smiled. She could not help but smile too, so that was what they had been talking about.  
  
"Well," Miliardo said as he stood to leave, "I'll leave you alone for while."  
  
_____  
  
"But you mustn't go alone Master Quatre!" one of the Mangwanaucs protested. He was a big man, dark skinned with fiery red hair, towering over Quatre even as he bowed before him.  
  
Quatre looked at him fondly as if he were an overgrown son and smiled, "You are the only one who can handle the leadership of the Mangwanaucs, Anwar, I want you to stay here."  
  
"But Master!" they all protested at once.  
  
Quatre silenced them with one hand and frowned, "My faithful servants, I need you to stay here and wait for me to come back. If you always go with me wherever I go, then how will you learn to live without a leader?"  
  
"Don't say that!" another man from the crowd exclaimed as he came forward.  
  
"Finn," Quatre replied as the black haired man knelt in front of him, "I need you to stay here most of all, you're leadership is what will keep the Mangwanaucs together during my absence. Don't make it any harder than it already is."  
  
"Yes Master," Finn replied silently as he stood and frowned, "Come back as soon as you can."  
  
"I will," Quatre replied as tears threatened to spill over onto his white silk shirt, "But I must leave you now, it's almost 8:00."  
  
With that, Quatre began toward the car that was waiting for him. I wish that I could at least take one of them, he thought silently as the car headed out of the camp and he waved goodbye for the last time. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
"Well," Lark said as she stood before the others in the conference room, "It is time to go, is everyone ready?"  
  
There were silent nods from all over the room. Lark looked at Heero and smiled, she was going home!  
  
"Ok then," she said as she straightened the papers on the table, "Let's get going."  
  
_____  
  
In a matter of minutes, the Yahara Moon was on its way to Quarrentine with seven Gundams and their pilots on board. Lark set the controls on autopilot, then left the control room to find the others.  
  
She walked down the hall, savoring the feeling of the powerful Yahara Moon under her, traveling a hundred times over the speed of light, barely noticeable as she picked her feet up off the gravity laden floor. She was going home! Then she sighed, I hope we aren't too late!  
  
"Lark! There you are!" Lark looked up to find Heero walking, with a bit of difficulty, toward her.  
  
Lark laughed, "Do I need to fix the gravity to Earth's scale?"  
  
Heero suddenly became aware that he was struggling, and Lark knew, he shoved it off as not important, "The others can hardly move, it doesn't bother me."  
  
"Well this is the same as Quarrentine," Lark replied, smiling at Heero's obvious discomfort of being the weaker soldier.  
  
"I knew that!" Heero snapped a bit too defensively. They grimaced together.  
  
"You're just not used to it anymore," Lark replied, a bit hurt by Heero's snapping at her.  
  
Heero frowned as he sighed, "I'm so sorry Ly." He said as he smiled at her, "You forgive me? I just don't like for weakness to show."  
  
Lark smiled back, "I forgive you. How couldn't I? You're still my best friend in the whole universe. And I know you hate to be the weaker one. But don't worry, you'll come out stronger than me, you always do."  
  
Heero smiled at her, "You sure about that? I've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Lark smiled playfully, "You're right, I'll always be stronger!"  
  
Heero raised his left eyebrow at her in mock offense, "No way!"  
  
Lark laughed as she took off running down the hall. Heero would not be able to keep up, and it would not bother him one bit. Lark smiled, all the more reason to run. Lark was not really paying attention when Heero came up behind her and put her in a bear hug. He was breathing heavily from his run but, man he's persistent!  
  
Heero laughed into Lark's ear. "I catch on quick."  
  
"So you do," Lark replied as she broke free and dropped to the floor, knocking his feet out from under him. They both fell into a laughing heap on the floor. "You nut!" Lark exclaimed as she shoved Heero's head.  
  
He smiled at her, "Yup. That's me!"  
  
Lark was taken aback. That definitely was not Heero Yuy, but what did he mean? Lark squealed as it hit her. She threw her arms around his neck, "Oh Ansel! Welcome back!"  
  
Heero smiled at the sound of his old name, "I'm still Heero, but I found Ansel, and Heero will just have to make room for him."  
  
Lark pulled back and looked at him, "I'm so glad you're gonna be your old self, I really missed you."  
  
Heero laughed as he stood, at the same time pulling Lark to her feet. "Let's go join the others."  
  
"Oh yah!" Lark exclaimed suddenly. "I almost forgot!"  
  
Heero wagged a finger at her, "Shame on you! Forgetting your fiancé! You bad girl! I'm gonna tell Trowa on you!"  
  
Lark's eyes grew big, "You twit! You are so stupid!"  
  
Heero laughed playfully as he started to edge away, "I'm gonna tell on you!"  
  
That does it! "Get out of my face."  
  
"What you gonna do?" Heero smiled devilishly as he poked her arm.  
  
"Ansel Chiaki! I'm gonna kill you!" Lark went to punch him, but to her surprise, he took off running, laughing all the way. "You little jerk!"  
  
Lark smiled as she ran after Heero, but to her surprise she could not catch him. She was more shocked than anything else. He does catch on quickly!  
  
_____  
  
Wufei looked up as Heero burst into the room, laughing like a hyper little child. Must be the lack of air, he thought as he watched Heero cross the room and plop down on the couch next to Trowa. He was still laughing as he whispered something to Trowa, then Lark interrupted and tackled him, Yup. Lack of air to the brain, makes you nuts.  
  
He looked over at Duo and Quatre and frowned, so now it was contagious! They had both joined in what seemed like a five-man-wrestling-match. He rolled his eyes in disgust at this. Soldiers shouldn't laugh and giggle like children! He sighed, they would not listen anyway, and they had the best reputation of being great soldiers, so who was he to judge them on what they did with their free time?  
  
He laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling. What was going on with these people? He did not remember ever getting giddy just from flying through space. Yet, there was a couple children at heart here so why not bring out the children in everyone? He sighed as he looked back at the scene. Trowa and Heero had pinned Lark, and Duo and Quatre were tickling her. He rolled his eyes again, Such children!  
  
Lark was screaming and laughing as she twisted and fought to free herself, "You're all gonna get a beating after this!"  
  
Wufei could not help but laugh, they'd better not let her up after that statement. Lark was a lot of things, but she was a woman of her word, if she said she would beat you, then you had better watch out, cause it would be coming soon. And then it happened. Wufei watched as Lark freed one arm and slammed a fist into Duo's stomach. He doubled over in pain and backed off. Then, with both of her arms now free, she threw a punch that landed on Quatre's chest, sending him flying backwards. She jumped up and tackled Heero. They rolled across the floor, arms locked, then Heero jammed a foot into her midriff and sent her flying over him.  
  
Wufei's eyes grew big. Wow! What a fighter! He might want to wrestle with her sometime. But for now, he was focused on Lark and Heero. Quatre and Duo had retreated to one of the couches, and Trowa was slowly sneaking away. Wufei threw a glance back at Lark, and sure enough, she had noticed, and was now on her way to make sure that Trowa got his beating too. This is sad, Wufei thought, If he can't beat her, then he doesn't deserve her!  
  
Trowa threw his arms up in surrender, and Lark growled angrily, The wuss! She leaped like a tiger would, wrapping her arms around his middle and knocking him to the floor. They landed with a thud and Lark threw a punch at his head. Surprisingly enough, Trowa dodged it and used the distraction to push Lark off of him. He stood and stepped back into a fighting stance. Wow! He isn't a wuss after all!  
  
Lark smiled and matched him with a fighting stance of her own, "Alright, let's go!"  
  
"Must we?" Trowa asked as he straitened and folded his arms. "I'd rather not."  
  
Lark clenched her fists in anger. "You want to marry me?"  
  
Trowa was confused, "Yes, I want to marry you, but what's that got to do with my fighting you?"  
  
"You have to prove yourself one way or another!" Lark screamed and Trowa blanched. "Armand and Hwoarang will make you fight them if you don't beat me. In my family you have to prove yourself."  
  
The other four were watching avidly, wondering what would happen next.  
  
Trowa turned and started away, "I'll fight you when the time is right."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lark barked as she started toward him.  
  
Trowa turned to face her, "I'll fight you when you're not completely gone." His eyes searched hers. "Where'd my Lark go? You're filled with so much anger. Chill out!"  
  
Lark forgot her anger as she realized how much the man standing before her loved her. She let her shoulders sag, and she hung her head. He was right! She had gotten so angry, what had happened to having fun for fun?  
  
Trowa lifted her chin and made her look at him, "Come get me when you've settled down. I'll be in my room."  
  
He kissed her, then he was gone.  
  
_____  
  
Heero walked over to Lark, who was still standing where Trowa had left her, her head hung low.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he rubbed his elbow where he had hit it on the floor during his and Lark's little rumble.  
  
Lark looked up at him with confusion written all over her face. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Heero laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "I do," he informed her.  
  
Lark looked up and arched an eyebrow at him. "You do, do you?"  
  
"Yes," Heero replied as he started to walk and pulled her with him. "You're anxious about getting home and the homesickness is driving you crazy."  
  
"I don't think being homesick for a war-laden world is......" she was cut short.  
  
"But it is!" Heero protested as he stopped and turned to face her. "It's your home, your family is there. Trust me, I know what it's like to be homesick."  
  
Lark frowned at him, "Yeah."  
  
"Well," Heero said as he plunged his hands into his pockets, "What's the battle plan?"  
  
"Um........."Lark replied as she bit her lip, "I don't know yet, but I'll think of something." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
Heero stared out the window as the globe that was once known to him as home grew larger and larger. They had finally arrived in Quarrentine's airspace after three long days and he was ready to jump into his Gundam and plunge into war. He cocked his head to the side as memories of his childhood filled his mind.  
  
He was only a child, an innocent ten year old, yet his commanding officer pushed him as if he could never be broken. The child's name was Ansel Chiaki, and his family cared nothing for him. Perhaps this thought had been ground into his brain by unauthorized means, but all Ansel knew was what General Kwasi had taught him.  
  
Taobu Kwasi was the only father that Ansel had ever known, but just the sight of the man he called "father" made his skin crawl. He hated the man, and for good reason. Taobu did not allow him to be a child, and all he was allowed to do was train. An escape plan began to form in the inexperienced child's mind.  
  
"Ah! There you are Chiaki!"  
  
Ansel looked up with dread as his teacher walked over to where he was sitting beneath an apple tree, resting his sore muscles from the early morning's training. He glared up at the old man hatefully. Why could he not at least call him Ansel?  
  
"What do you want now?" Ansel asked as he drew his knees to his chin and stared at the ground.  
  
"Do I need a reason in order to come and talk to my son?" Taobu asked as he settled down in the grass beside Ansel.  
  
Ansel looked up at him and frowned, "That's usually the only time you come to me, is because you want something, and, I'm not your son."  
  
"Well," Taobu replied as he stroked his white goatee, "I have news for you."  
  
Ansel was suddenly interested. He could only imagine whether the news was good or bad, "Go on."  
  
"I have found your friend, the Yahara girl, she is in a concentration camp on the very edge of death. They give her only a few days to live."  
  
They found Lark! Ansel was ecstatic, but then his spirits dropped, she was going to die, and soon if he did not do something, "Can we go see her?"  
  
Taobu frowned at the question and sighed as if it was difficult to answer, "I'll see what I can do. But in the meantime, you need to start training."  
  
Ansel sighed angrily. "I'm tired of training! I won't be able to concentrate anyway. Can't you give me a few days to mourn over my friend?"  
  
"Very well," Taobu growled as he stood to his feet, "As you wish."  
  
It had only taken Taobu an hour to find the news that Lark had died in her sleep and that her body had been stolen by her family for them to perform the funeral. Ansel's life was forever changed afterwards. He became a killing machine, the best pilot in the entire army. The only ones who could have treated him like family were gone, and hate filled him were love once had.  
  
Six months later, when Ansel was training, Taobu stopped to give him some unwanted counsel. "You're not performing that correctly."  
  
That had been the last straw! Ansel jumped from the post he had been balancing on and stomped over to his once removed teacher and growled, "I tire of your arrogance old man! What would you know about my technique? Whether it is performed correctly or not? Step off if you wish to keep your good looks."  
  
"My son....." Taobu began, but never got the chance to finish.  
  
In a fit of rage, Ansel jumped at the man's throat, "I told you to never call me that again!"  
  
Taobu fought for his life under the vice-like grip that held onto his throat. But Ansel did not let go until he felt the bones crack under his hand. He smiled wickedly as he stood and let go of Taobu, "I told you once, and I tell you again, I am not your son."  
  
With that, Ansel had left Quarrentine forever by stealing one of the Emperor's Gundams.  
  
Heero woke from his daze with a start. Why could he not remember what had happened after that? Then suddenly it hit him. He had been only ten then, and had happened upon a war between the Earth and the colonies. Of course, he had just rushed into the middle of it. His Gundam had been attacked on all sides at once, and instead of giving up, he had self detonated and survived with a major case of amnesia. He could not remember anything from his past life, so he took the name Heero Yuy and became associated with Doctor J.  
  
Heero frowned. Now it all made sense, except for one thing. Why had Taobu let him believe that Lark had died that night?  
  
"There you are."  
  
Heero turned from the window to stare silently at Lark who pushed by him to peer out the window. "Wow, I can't believe we're home!"  
  
"Yeah," Heero replied as he folded his arms and watched her expression on the glass, "Home."  
  
Lark turned to Heero, "What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy?"  
  
Heero shook his head slowly from side to side, "Too many lost memories."  
  
"But memories are good."  
  
"Not the bad ones."  
  
Lark stared at Heero for a minute, then did something that surprised him, she leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled away, she replied, "I've waited seventeen years to do that."  
  
Heero looked down at Lark and smiled sadly, "If only Taobu hadn't made me believe you were dead for seven years, and the amnesia hadn't erased you from my mind, maybe it could have worked out between us."  
  
"What do you mean Taobu made you believe I was dead?" Lark asked suddenly. "You knew him?"  
  
"Regretfully yes," Heero replied as his gaze fell upon Lark's long brown hair, "He was the only father I ever knew, but when you supposedly died, I wanted nothing of family or friends, and he called me son only once before I crushed his throat with my bare hands."  
  
"You did that to him?" Lark asked in amazement. "I've only seen Taobu once, and that was about five or six years ago when he put me into a concentration camp, but I escaped just like I escaped everything else. He could never hold me, and he could never kill me. He hates me with a pure hatred, and my feelings are the same."  
  
"Six years ago?" Heero asked, suddenly remembering. "But you died eight years ago and I left Quarrentine about seven years ago. He lied to me!"  
  
Lark scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did lie to you just to turn you into a stronger soldier. I've seen him do it over and over again, using anger to build his fighters. He also knows the legend, and you fit into all that too."  
  
"The legend?" Heero asked suddenly. "But what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"I'm the legendary queen and my six brothers are the legendary kings."  
  
"But you only have five brothers!" Heero replied, then it hit him. "I'm the sixth brother......"  
  
Lark smiled, "Now you understand, but we need to get going, there's a lot to do."  
  
Now Heero smiled too, it was time to go back to war!  
  
_____  
  
Everything seemed to be going her way, but still Lark dreaded the upcoming fight. She glanced around the conference table once before she sat down in her own seat.  
  
"Listen carefully, because I have only one time to tell you this and if something happens to me, you'll have to remember everything on your own. You may take notes, but don't let anyone find them!" Lark warned as she glared at each pilot in turn. "Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Duo replied as he shrank down into his chair.  
  
"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Quatre saluted.  
  
Trowa and Wufei only nodded, and Heero smiled.  
  
"Ok," Lark replied as she smiled back at Heero, "Here's the plan. All five of you will leave the ship in your Gundams and wait on a nearby satellite, and I will turn myself in to the Emperor. Wait until nightfall before you come to rescue me."  
  
"Question." Heero interrupted as Lark nodded at him to go ahead. "Do you want us to take Nishada with us?"  
  
"Won't that be difficult without another pilot? What if Khan's army attacks you? We'll need all of you if you are even gonna get onto Quarrentine soil."  
  
"But I can control Wing Zero without being inside," Heero replied.  
  
"Oh really?" Lark asked as she raised her eyebrows slightly. "You could have mentioned that before, but can you pilot Nishada?"  
  
"I think the question is, will Nishada let me pilot her?"  
  
"I'm sure," Lark replied, "Ok, that'll make the escape a whole lot easier."  
  
"So we're just gonna meet you at the palace would you say about eleven P.M. and storm the castle till we win then?"  
  
Lark nodded, "Yup, basically that's the battle plan."  
  
"Alright," Heero replied, "Let's get moving, there's so much to do."  
  
_____  
  
It took less than half an hour to get to the satellite and even less to get the Gundams situated.  
  
"Well," Heero said as he frowned sadly at Lark, "I guess this is it, I just found you, and now I've got to let you go again."  
  
Lark wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug, "I'll be alright, they won't hurt me until tomorrow and you'll come rescue me before the morning. If I know Taobu correctly, he is so egotistical that he will convince Khan to have a feast in honor of my capture. We will be reunited once again and we will conquer these fake rulers."  
  
"We've got to get going." Lark pushed herself away from Heero as Trowa joined them.  
  
Tears threatened to spill over as she turned to look at Trowa, "I'm so sorry that I haven't spent that much time with you, but I'm trusting you and Heero to rescue me. Oh Trowa!" Lark could not hold back any longer, she ran to Trowa and buried her face in his shirt.  
  
Trowa looked at Heero in confusion as he wrapped her in his arms, "That's alright, when you defeat Khan, we can be married and we'll have all the time in the world to spend."  
  
Lark looked up at Trowa and smiled, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," Trowa smiled back, "But we've really got to get going."  
  
"Of course," Lark agreed.  
  
"Well," Heero replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "I'll see you in the hangar."  
  
Trowa stared after Heero as he left the hangar, "I fear that you love him more than you love me."  
  
Lark looked up at him and frowned, "I can't deny that I love Heero, but he is only a best friend who I adopted as my brother. If all of this had not happened, we probably would be together by now, but Heero is only my brother, nothing else."  
  
"I'm sorry Lark," Trowa replied as he sighed, "It's just that I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You won't lose me," She assured him. "He has Relena and I have you. We both understand that our feelings for each other must never be expressed. So don't worry so much."  
  
He smiled despite his jealous feeling. He did not have anything to worry about, and finally he could relax. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
_____  
  
"How exciting! We get to fight once again."  
  
Wufei only nodded in agreement to Quatre's comment, but he was just as excited if not more than the blonde Arab.  
  
"I can't wait to find out what Deathscythe can do," Duo remarked.  
  
"I really don't feel like fighting, but we can't fail Lark." All three looked up in amazement as Heero walked into the hangar and joined them.  
  
"Excuse me?" Duo asked as he stood from where he was lounging to gape at Heero. "Am I hearing this right, the great Heero Yuy doesn't want to fight? Your pacifist girlfriend must be rubbing off on you."  
  
"Correction," Heero smirked, "Fiancé, and fighting brings back bad memories."  
  
Before Duo had the chance to reply, Lark and Trowa walked in.  
  
"Well," she said as she looked up and squeezed Trowa's hand, "I have to leave you now, but I will see you tonight."  
  
"Be careful Lark," Quatre warned as he moved over to her and looked down sternly, "Don't let them hurt you."  
  
"Quatre," Lark exclaimed as she hugged him, "You're so sweet!"  
  
Quatre smiled sadly down at her, "I worry about you, you're going to be among people who hate you, and you're leaving those who love you behind."  
  
"But that's alright," Lark assured him, "Because I know that the one's who love me will rescue me."  
  
"I'll see you later," Quatre replied as Duo pushed by him and swung Lark in a circle.  
  
"Just wait, the 'God of Death' will vanquish your enemies!"  
  
Lark laughed as she hugged Duo. "You're so crazy!"  
  
She turned to Wufei and smiled, "I know you won't fail me."  
  
"I don't allow myself to fail." Wufei smiled as he hugged Lark briefly then left to talk to Quatre.  
  
Then came Heero. "Don't worry Sis, we won't be long."  
  
"I know," Lark replied as she hugged Heero one last time, "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe in our hands," Trowa smiled at her as he hugged her, then started away.  
  
Lark stood, squinting at the bright light as the hatch lowered and the five pilots walked side by side to their Gundams waiting just outside, and smiled as they disappeared and the door slammed shut. When she finally pulled herself from the spot, she sprinted to the control room and headed the Yahara Moon to Quarrentine. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
So far, all of her convictions had been correct. Taobu had been so pleased when she had given up and had taken all the credit for her capture. Now his ugly face loomed in front of her. She smirked as her eyes swept across his broken neck. Heero had done an excellent job of making sure the man never spoke with his own mouth ever again, but it had healed enough for him to breathe and eat, so he survived the ordeal. Lark sighed, if only it had not healed and Taobu would have passed on, her problems would be over.  
  
Taobu now spoke by way of sign language with his own interpreter.  
  
"Little foolish Yahara girl," he smiled as the interpreter spoke the words, "You are finally mine and tomorrow you will die for your treason and betrayal to my Lord Kaneurin."  
  
"I didn't betray the Emperor," Lark scoffed as she glared at the interpreter, who shrank back with fear in his eyes, "It is you who is the betrayer and doer of treason to our whole planet of Quarrentine. And if only the people weren't so afraid to stand up for what is right, you would be crushed like the insect you are. Mark my words, I will crush you just as your throat was crushed by Ansel Chiaki."  
  
Taobu stepped back from the fury with which Lark spoke. Fear flashed across his features as he signed with shaking hands and turned to the interpreter to listen for his own thoughts. "How do you know about that?"  
  
Lark smirked as she leaned on the bars and whispered mysteriously, "Don't you wish you could warn the army that Ansel Chiaki is still alive?" she turned to gaze at the interpreter. "But I see your little interpreter shudders at the name, do you fear the great fighter?"  
  
"I fear him as much as I fear the great Heero Yuy of the universe. Heero Yuy is the greatest Gundam pilot ever known, even though he was born on Earth."  
  
"Oh really?" Lark asked as she listened to the interpreter's convictions. Then, with her finger, she motioned for him to come closer, "Come here. Closer. Now, that's good. I have something to tell you. This Heero Yuy and Ansel Chiaki, well, they are one in the same!"  
  
The interpreter jumped back from the cell in fear as Lark's evil laughter filled his ears, "Heero Yuy is coming for you all!"  
  
Taobu grabbed at his chest as he turned and ran for the door his interpreter hot on his heals. Lark could not help but laugh louder. She knew that she had put enough fear into Taobu that he would not be ready for Heero's attack. She smiled as she lay down on the bunk, she would rest before she had to go to dinner and be made a spectacle of. She started laughing again, "Who knew being a prisoner could be so much fun?"  
  
_____  
  
Lark walked silently behind the man she hated most, Octavian. Her arms were chained together in front of her and her feet had a chain linking them together. She smirked at his back. Soon she would dispose of him and his memory would be forever erased from her mind. Lark was pulled from her thoughts when the chains holding her wrists were yanked, cutting into her skin. Then he turned to her. Octavian was one of those rich spoiled jerks, and you could tell by the way that he conducted himself. Lark had always agreed that he was a pretty good looking guy, but his attitude stank.  
  
"Ow!" she yelled as she glared at him. "That kinda hurts when you do that!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Lark." He replied as he frowned sadly at her.  
  
"No you're not," she replied, "You're mad because I don't want to marry you."  
  
He smiled at her, "I don't care what you want, you will marry me."  
  
"Before or after my execution?" She asked as she smiled at his expression.  
  
"I get what I want," Octavian replied proudly, "Taobu will give you to me."  
  
"So why are you treating me like this?"  
  
"To teach you respect." He replied.  
  
And that was the end of the conversation. Octavian turned away from her and jerked the chains even harder. Lark looked down at her wrists as crimson blood dropped to the floor.  
  
As she followed him into the huge ballroom, she glanced around the room and frowned. Taobu was sitting on the throne and Khan was nowhere to be found. Octavian jerked her wrists one more time as he led her onto the stage. As he removed the chain from between her wrists and chained her hands separately behind her, his eyes never met hers. She glared at him, he would get his and he would get it soon.  
  
He glanced at her with a proud look in his eyes as though he had won her. Lark turned away from him in silent fury as she searched the room for familiar faces. When she had gone over the whole room without recognizing anyone, she sighed. It's been so long, I've been away searching for Ansel, and the rate that Taobu has been getting rid of anyone who knew me.... She sighed.  
  
Octavian looked at her again and she could feel his gaze on her. She turned to him and glared, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Just admiring my future bride." He replied as he smiled. "I can't wait to make you mine."  
  
Lark glared at him with silent fury. There was no way that she would marry him.  
  
"Lark Yahara!" She growled in annoyance as Taobu's interpreter interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What?" She exclaimed as she turned to glare at him.  
  
Octavian yanked her chains. "You will address him as Emperor!"  
  
Lark laughed, "Taobu? Emperor? I will never associate him with such a dignified office!"  
  
Octavian yanked her chains again, this time pulling her to one knee. "You will show the Emperor respect."  
  
Lark glared up at Octavian angrily, "I swear, if you yank those chains again, it will be the last time you yank anything!"  
  
Octavian looked down at her without expression, "You will bow to the Emperor or you will die!"  
  
"Six years ago in a concentration camp, a friend once told me," she replied as she struggled against his grip, "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain can never bow to it!"  
  
He smirked at her, "Your friend was a fool."  
  
Lark ground her teeth, "You and Taobu are the fools."  
  
"You will not make this hard for me!" Octavian exclaimed as he raised his hand to slap her. "Bow!"  
  
Lark turned her cheek to him as a tear escaped her eye and snaked down her cheek, "Do it! I dare you!"  
  
Octavian's face fell as his hand closed in a fist. Just then Taobu came up behind him. He spun around and bowed his head. "Emperor Taobu!"  
  
Taobu frowned at him in disapproval and handed him a metal band, "Go on, you weren't trained to hesitate."  
  
Octavian turned back to Lark as he put the band on his knuckles and raised his hand.  
  
Lark leaned her cheek closer as metal connected with flesh and her cheek was ripped open. She closed her eyes to the pain as blood gushed from her wound. She hummed silently as her anger dissipated. Soon, they would pay for their treatment of her. Soon.  
  
She jumped as a cold finger traced the blood on her cheek, and she looked up to find Taobu standing in front of her. She glared at him with intense hate. She had not suspected that he would actually hurt her, but it was all right, she would make him pay. She gasped as he slapped her already wounded cheek and shut her eyes to the tears that threatened at the corners of her eyes. Fresh blood poured from the gash and burned as it snaked down her face and dripped from her chin.  
  
She glared at him as she tried desperately to pounce on him and finish him off. He only smiled as she struggled against her chains.  
  
"You might have to keep this one tied up," Taobu informed Octavian.  
  
"I am not a slave, neither shall I be one." Lark told them in a savage tone of voice that made them both shrink back in fear, but when they remembered that she was chained up, they relaxed.  
  
Octavian laughed at her, "Oh yes you are, and soon you will become my slave forever."  
  
With all the hatred in her and no way to dispel it, she spit in his face.  
  
Octavian was surprised. As he wiped the spit from his face, he said, "Lively little witch we have here. But before the entire planet of Quarrentine you will be broken. I will make you love me."  
  
Lark laughed bitterly, "Do what you want with me, but you are only helping in your defeat. Make me angry. Hurt me! They will do three times more to you than you could ever do to me!"  
  
In a surge of anger and irritation, Octavian backhanded her and she fell back with the force of the blow. Her face was stinging now, but as she lay there, she laughed at what the pilots would do to him. They had told her to not let them hurt her, but the sad truth was that she could not do a thing about it. She began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What may I ask, is so funny?!" Octavian asked angrily.  
  
She looked up at him and smirked, "Your destiny."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Taobu's interpreter interrupted. "What destiny?"  
  
She turned to stare at Taobu, making him squirm in fear under her gaze and she smirked, "What I'm going to do to you when I'm free of these chains."  
  
Octavian slapped her again, sending her slamming across the stage floor with a loud thud. This time, the air was knocked out of her and she could not laugh, but the smirk never left her face. They could break her body, but they would never break her spirit.  
  
Then she heard heavy footsteps approach her as Octavian snatched her from the floor and stood her up. But before he could slap her again, a voice from the crowd interrupting the whole show, "That's enough!"  
  
Lark's heart jumped at the familiar voice, but before she could turn around to look, her tortured body buckled and collapsed on the stage floor.  
  
Octavian looked up with fear as Lark's twin brother stepped onto the stage and pointed a finger at him, "How did you get free?"  
  
Hwaorang laughed as he turned his gaze to the right of the stage and Baek stepped into view, then all around the stage, the Yaharas surrounded Octavian and Taobu.  
  
Octavian looked at Taobu, speechless. How had they all broken free out of the dungeon, then they both got their answer when Armand stepped between his brothers.  
  
"You!" Taobu signed as he shrunk away. "I thought you died in the concentration camp!"  
  
Armand walked silently toward Taobu and Hwoarang ran to Lark.  
  
"Hwoarang?" she asked in a faint whisper.  
  
"Armand," Hwoarang said as he kneeled beside his twin sister and held her head in his arms, "She's fading fast!"  
  
Armand turned and looked at his brother and sister, then he turned back to Octavian and Taobu, "Where are the keys?"  
  
Taobu jumped at the booming demand and shrunk away, fumbling desperately to find the keys. When he did find them, he held them up jingling in his shaking hand toward Armand. Armand took a couple steps then snatched them away from the old man.  
  
Armand was a really big guy, six foot five inches, with an extremely athletic frame. One could not help but shrink back from the man when he was angry.  
  
"Lark?" He asked as he released her from her bounds. "Are you all right?"  
  
Lark blinked up at him for a minute, then slung her arms around his neck, "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Hey!" Hwoarang exclaimed as they both looked at him. "Where's my hug?"  
  
Lark laughed as she hugged her twin like she would never let go.  
  
"You all will pay for your treason!" Taobu warned as he motioned for his army to attack and all the people began to panic.  
  
Then Baek and Garrik came up behind him and grabbed his wrists. "Should we kill him?"  
  
"No!" Lark replied as she painfully pulled herself to her knees, then a little hand grabbed hers. She turned to look at her little brother and smiled as she hugged him to her, "Oh Chu-san! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Lark," he said in his little boyish voice, "Don't let him hurt you anymore. I don't want him to hurt you anymore."  
  
"Don't worry Chu," she smiled as she brushed his lengthy brown hair out of his treasured eyes, "I won't let him." Then she walked across the stage and stood in front of Taobu, "Don't kill him until they get here. I want him to see Ansel before he dies."  
  
The fear in Taobu's eyes was unmistakable now. "Kill me now!" he pleaded. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
He could not take it anymore. The waiting was unbearable, I know something happened, I can feel it. He glanced at the clock that glowed in the dark interior of Nishada's cockpit. It was only ten o'clock, but he was getting impatient. Leaning forward to punch the intercom button, he opened communications with the rest of the pilots.  
  
"This is Heero," he said as his voice echoed through the cold metal head of the Gundam, "I'm tired of waiting, let's go."  
  
There was silence for a few moments, then Duo's confident voice sounded in Nishada's cockpit, "It's about time! I've got a feeling that something is going on down there and I'm sick of sitting here letting it happen. Duo, over and out!"  
  
Heero leaned back into the pilot seat, "Who else is ready?"  
  
"I'm ready to get Lark back," another voice chimed in.  
  
"It's great to hear your voice Trowa," Heero replied without emotion.  
  
It was quiet for a few more moments until Quatre spoke up and gave his support of Heero's plan.  
  
"Good," Heero replied as he folded his arms and stared at his reflection in the cockpit window. Now all he needed was for Wufei to ok his actions and they would be on their way. He frowned at himself, what kind of a leader would let his followers decide his missions? Relena's pacifist ideals were rubbing off on him. Noticing a glare of white light on the glass out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head slightly to stare at it. Concentrating on the patch of light reflecting from one of the many instruments inside the cockpit, he imagined Relena's blonde hair. All of a sudden, he was plunged into a daydream of the beautiful blonde as he swept her off her feet and swung her in a circle. As he leaned forward to kiss her sweet lips, a voice interrupted him and his daydream vanished.  
  
"Wufei here," the voice paused, "Let's go have some fun."  
  
Heero was still shaken from his daydream, but soon pushed it far from his mind as he plugged a com device in his right ear and hooked the mouthpiece to his lip, "All right then. If you all are ready, then let's go."  
  
As if in unison, the pilots all reported that they were ready.  
  
"All right guys," Heero replied as he reached beside him and picked up an oversized helmet. "Give me one minute to get Zero settled, and I'll be ready."  
  
Sitting forward, he lifted the helmet and set it down on his head. When it was on, he looked around inside. It was like a tiny copy of Zero's cockpit and he knew that he would be able to maneuver his own Gundam with his teeth by using the little levers connected to the controls. He pulled the helmet down on his head to turn the lights on and listened for Zero's response. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard his Gundam roar to life and reply its readiness. In the corner of the little screen, he could see out as if he were sitting in the pilot seat of Zero. Turning his attention back to Nishada's screen, he said, "Everything's a go here. Nishada, Zero and Yuy ready."  
  
With that, six engines engulfed Heero's ears, and he reached forward with his teeth to take the motion controls of Zero, then placed his hands on Nishada's controls. Now this was an awesome feeling! Never before had he had a chance to drive two extremely powerful Gundams at the same time.  
  
As they flew through space, Heero let go of Zero's controls as they latched onto his ears and his mouth was free to give commands.  
  
"Hey Yuy, where we going?" Trowa's voice came through his ear piece.  
  
"We're going to the ballroom of the palace," he explained as his eyes darted between the two screens, "Follow me, and turn your Zero systems on."  
  
Heero smiled as he listened to the other pilots moving to obey his order in their own cockpits. He had already turned both Nishada's and Zero's systems on, but they would not affect him until they were in battle. Leaning back, he released Nishada's right arm and reached to the side to pull a huge lever. Automatically, Nishada transformed into a huge space shuttle type plane. Quickly turning his attention to the inside of his helmet, he turned his head to find Zero's lever. Latching onto it with his teeth, he pulled with all his might, causing his jawbone to jut out, giving him a very handsome appearance, but no one could see him where he was.  
  
He smiled despite himself as both Gundams hit the atmosphere of the planet and red streams of bright light invaded the screens. This was great!  
  
_____  
  
"Kill me! I beg you!" Taobu whimpered as he crawled up to Lark.  
  
"Why?" she scoffed, amused at his pleading, "Why do you fear him so?"  
  
"He won't be happy to see me, that's all."  
  
"What'd you do to him I wonder?" Lark asked as she grabbed the old man by the beard and pulled him to his feet. Before she had a chance to speak again, her mouth had filled with blood from her wound. Turning her head, she spit the blood onto the stage floor, then she looked back at Taobu who shuddered at her angry gaze. "It doesn't matter what you did to him, but my little flesh wound won't go unpunished."  
  
"Speaking of your flesh wound....." Lark looked over at Armand who was searching the now empty ballroom, "Where's Octavian?"  
  
"Oh no!" Hwoarang exclaimed as he too realized that the prince had escaped, "I completely forgot all about him!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lark replied as she glared at the man in front of her, "I'll deal with him late........." she trailed off as the ballroom exploded with machine gun fire, and she pulled herself and Taobu to the floor.  
  
Lark desperately tried to locate where the gunfire was coming from, at the same time holding onto Toabu, when she saw it she almost screamed......the Halekulani!  
  
"Lark!" Lark looked over as Hwoarang and Baek scurried over to her.  
  
"I guess you got your answer......" Hwoarang smiled as Lark looked at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked as she sat up and pulled Taobu up with her, "What answer?"  
  
"I found out where Octavian was," he smirked, "He was off getting a Gundam so he could kill us all!"  
  
Lark looked back up at the towering Gundam and ducked again as a volley of gunfire ripped across the stage. "But, I thought the Halekulani was too amazing for anyone to pilot! I can't pilot it!" Lark stared at the gargantuan Gundam in envy, the Halekulani was probably one of the most beautiful Gundams, if not the most powerful(next to Wing Zero), in all the universe. The whole thing was covered in brilliant white gold, with a diamond encased control center in the very heart of the machine. The wings were made of orange dragon wings, and the eyes were large ebony orbs. The Halekulani also had a sword made of diamond with orange laser beams inside it. The handle of this immense and threatening weapon was covered in the same material as the wings, and long, rope-like silver tassels flowed from it.  
  
"Now do you believe me Lark?" a familiar voice echoed through the ballroom as more less-threatening Gundams appeared behind the Halekulani, "You will never be able to defeat me, and you will never be able to escape me."  
  
"Ocatvian, Octavian," Lark replied as she shook her head, "You don't understand, but you will, if only Heero would hurry up!"  
  
As if answering her call, Gundams began to fly in every direction behind the Halekulani as Nishada and Wing Zero stepped into the ballroom. Seeing this as her chance, Lark glanced over at Baek as she handed Taobu to him, then took off running for Nishada. As she ran under Halekulani, machine gun fire nipped at her heels, ripping the stage to pieces, coming closer and closer......  
  
All of a sudden, Heavyarms appeared and rammed Halekulani into the stage floor. Lark watched in horror as the huge machine fell, taking the floor with it. As the floor buckled and swayed, Lark fell, hard. The pain in her cheek was forgotten as she fought to get a grip on the plank of wood in front of her. She had to get to Nishada!  
  
What happened next surprised Lark. One minute she had been holding on for her dear life, the next minute she was floating in the air, or was she flying? Lark looked down to find herself high above the stage floor, but she was not flying, or floating, but she was being carried between Nishada's thumb and forefinger. Then she was placed gently onto the open door of Nishada's cockpit.  
  
"Lark!" Heero exclaimed as he ran out to meet her. Then when he saw the wound on her face he began to yell, "What happened! Who did that? I'll kill whoever did that to you!"  
  
Lark reached up to touch her face, but winced when she did so, "Oh, that, Octavian......"  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Heero said as he turned to Zero, but before he jumped, he turned back to Lark, "By the way, I didn't know that we'd be fighting the Halekulani."  
  
"Me either," Lark replied as she glanced over at the fight going on between Heavyarms and Halekulani. Trowa was struggling to hold the big machine at bay, but he was flung into the opposite wall of the ballroom as Octavian headed toward Heero and Lark. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
"Shute!" Lark exclaimed as she once again dodged machine gun fire as the Halekulani covered the distance between them in no time whatsoever. She watched as Wing Zero's cockpit swung open and Heero jumped, and fell. Crawling to the edge of the platform, she watched as Heero swung between the two gundams on a grappling wire, just out of reach of Halekulani's gun fire. Before Octavian could go after her again, she jumped up and plopped into the pilot seat.  
  
As soon as the doors were shut, Lark pulled Nishada up into position, she had to do something to help Heero. He had not made it to Zero's platform yet, and Octavian was all over him. Then she had a thought, remembering Trowa's opening move, and rammed the Halekulani into the floor. She smiled as the huge gundam went sprawling across the floor, wood splintering out in every direction. As the gundam righted itself and turned on her, Heero scrambled up the length of the rope and came to help her.  
  
As if on cue, both Nishada and Zero returned Octavian's favor with a volley of their own machine gun fire, this time coming from both sides. Octavian was disoriented for a minute as he used Halekulani's arms to block the diamond encased cockpit, just in case the volley of bullets shattered it.  
  
Lark growled in annoyance, "Octavian! You're such a coward!" In her anger, she pulled out Nishada's beam saber and swung it at Halekulani's crossed arms. Lark grunted as she pushed down on Nishada's arm controls, putting more pressure on the saber as sparks flew. She was glad that Heero's volley had not let up, but then she noticed that the other gundams had joined in on the fight.  
  
Lark smiled as Deathscythe came up beside Nishada and swung its large lazer scythe at the Halekulani's cockpit. Then, Heavyarms and Nataku came in with a volley of gunfire from the left. Octavian's only way out was suddenly blocked as Sandrock atacked from the right. All of a sudden, Octavian's straining face popped up on Lark's screen.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I give up! You win!"  
  
Lark glared at him as she strained to keep the pressure on, it sure did not feel like he was giving up, "Sorry, but I really don't believe you."  
  
"Awe, C'mon Lark!" Quatre replied as Sandrock's gun fire ceased, "He surrendered, give him a chance."  
  
Lark snarled at the blonde Arab, "I really don't have time to get into this with you Quatre! Octavian is a snake, and if we give in, he'll finish us all."  
  
As soon as she had quit speaking, the Halekulani pushed forward, taking Nishada and Deathscythe with it. Pulling its arms from its blocking position, the Halekulani knocked both gundams into opposite walls then turned on the other four. Zero dodged the gun fire as it pulled out its beam cannon, and pointed it at the diamond encased cockpit.  
  
"Lark! Duo!" Heero exclaimed as he waited for the beam cannon to power up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Lark screamed as she scrambled to get a hold of Nishada's controls, "Just kill that little snake!"  
  
"What?! Oof!!" Heero replied as the Halekulani knocked him into the floor, his beam saber flying out of his hand and landing in the middle of the banquet hall crashing tables and wreaking havoc of the carefully prepared feast.  
  
"Ansel! Are you ok?" Lark yelled as she practically pulled Nishada to its feet.  
  
"Ya, ya," Heero replied as he blocked Halekulani's gunfire with his stealth shield, "Just get him off so I can get my beam saber!"  
  
"Right," Lark replied as she once again brandished her beam saber. She snarled in anger as she once again rammed the Halekulani into the floor. This time the stage gave way and collapsed. Bringing her saber out in front of her, she fired it straight at the huge Gundam. It seemed like forever until Heero came to join her. Then it was all over, with his beam cannon powered up and pointed point blank at the Halekulani's cockpit, he fired. The diamond encased cockpit exploded in all directions. As Octavian's voice filled her cockpit with a scream of horror, Lark pulled Nishada back and climbed out of the cockpit. She sighed, it was all over. _____  
  
"Well, we can't seem to find Toabu or his army anywhere on Quarrentine." Lark looked up at her older brother somewhat in a daze as she leaned her head on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"So, where are they then?" Trowa asked as he wrapped his arm around Lark. "A whole army couldn't have just disappeared."  
  
"Well, they might have just jumped ship and are moving off Quarrentine," Heero suggested as Armand frowned at him.  
  
"But where would they go?" Baek asked, a bit confused.  
  
"I'm not sure," Heero replied, "But I'll find out." With that, he left.  
  
For the first time since Octavian had been killed, Lark spoke, "Where's Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Hwoarang went to get them," Armand replied as he smiled at his sister and hugged her to him, "I'm so glad you're finally back."  
  
She smiled back as she hugged him tightly, "Me too.......me too."  
  
Armand pushed her back and held her out at arm's length, "Yeah, beautiful."  
  
"You're such a retard." Lark smiled as she freed herself from her brother's grasp and went back to Trowa's side.  
  
"Oh, ok, I get it," Armand replied, feigning hurt, "You don't love me anymore, you'd rather go off with him."  
  
Lark rolled her eyes, then looked up at Trowa and smiled, "But Armand, he's the love of my life, you know that."  
  
"I know Ly, but he still has to prove himself," Armand smiled, "Oh, by the way, where's Keely?"  
  
Suddenly Lark's eyes got big and she took off running, "Oh my word! I completely forgot about the animals!"  
  
"Lark!" Trowa exclaimed as he took off after her. "Wait for me!"  
  
Armand and the other pilots just stood there as they watched the two run across the dilapidated ballroom and out the huge hole in the wall onto green lawns bathed in warm sunlight beyond. Armand shook his head, "I'm just glad she found someone just as crazy as she is."  
  
After about twenty minutes, Lark and Trowa returned with the trio of animals. Just as they entered, Heero, Hwoarang and Mr. and Mrs. Yahara entered.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Lark exclaimed as she practically shoved everyone out of her way to throw herself into her mother's arms. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too Lark," Mrs. Yahara replied as she hugged her only daughter tightly to her chest.  
  
"Never let me go away for that long again Mom," Lark said on the verge of tears, "I was so homesick."  
  
"Oh Lark," her mother laughed as she pushed Lark out to arm's length, "You accomplished your task. There will never be another need for you to go away for so long."  
  
"I see you brought Ansel back to us, safe and sound," Mr. Yahara chimed in as he smiled at Lark.  
  
She smiled back as she pulled away from her mother and fell into her father's loving embrace. Then she looked at Heero and smiled, "Safe and sound? I don't know about the sound part, but I did my best to keep him safe."  
  
"Was that an insult?" Heero asked as he scratched his head. "'Cause if it was, then I didn't get it."  
  
"Oh Ansel!" Lark laughed. "Have you really lost your sense of humor?"  
  
Then Duo joined in on the conversation. "I don't think he has one humorous bone in his body," he said as he grabbed Heero's elbow and squeezed it, for which he got a piercing frown. "You see, not even his funny bone is ticklish!"  
  
Lark laughed at this as the rest of the "company" joined them, "Well Duo, we'll have to teach him then."  
  
"Teach me what?" Heero asked, a bit annoyed with everyone's jovial spirits. He looked around at all the smiling, laughing faces, until his gaze landed on Wufei. He smirked, well, at least I don't feel so left out now. Wufei looked as though the whole conversation bored him and he was ready to go off and disappear, but Heero could not let that happen, there was way too much to do.....so little time....... "I don't know what all this laughing has to do with the present situation, but I found out that Taobu's army has moved off of Quarrentine, taking most of the carrier ships with it."  
  
"What are you saying?" Armand asked as his whole countenance became serious. "Do you actually think that Taobu took the Gundams with him?"  
  
"That is exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"But what would he need the Gundams for?" Baek asked.  
  
"Yah, Taobu's army poses no threat to us," Lark replied as she tried desperately to raise some hope in the hearers hearts.  
  
"No, not right now, but don't you think for a minute that he won't hide and slowly rebuild his army by enslaving some other planet and come back to attack us one day when we least expect it," Heero spat. "I know him better than that. I know his heart. Taobu is an evil man and will stop at nothing to see me and the one's I love suffer!"  
  
There was silence for a minute until Heero spoke again. "I'm leaving to go get Relena, I'll be back next week." With that he was gone.  
  
"Yah," Wufei, who had been silent for the most part chimed in, "I'm gonna go back to the colonies for awhile and find me some job. If you ever need me, just leave a message with Nataku. I'll be around."  
  
Lark, Armand, the remaining pilots, and the rest of the Yaharas watched as both Wufei and Heero climbed up into their Gundams and headed outdoors where they both in turn transformed into space crafts and headed straight out and up into space. No one spoke as the last whirling stream of smoke disappeared from the horizon. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are you Heero?" Relena asked out loud into the cool night as the breeze caught her long blonde hair and whipped it about her face. Where she stood on her balcony, she could see the whole of the Peacecraft manor. It was such a beautiful place....Relena sighed. But it meant nothing to her unless Heero could be seen somewhere in the middle of it. "Patience Relena," she scolded herself. "Wait a little longer and Heero will come for you, like he promised, and take you away to Quarrentine with him."  
  
Stepping away from the balcony, Relena smiled at the thought of Heero's return. It won't be long now.......  
  
No sooner had she turned away from the window then a huge blast lighted up her bedroom and threw her on the floor. Scrambling to get to her feet, Relena ran to the balcony. Her heart leaped into her throat at the sight before her, it was Wing Zero!  
  
"Heero?" Relena shouted into the night as Wing Zero slowly approached her balcony. Then the huge Gundam stopped, and the hatch opened to reveal Heero's dark silhouette against the lighted cockpit.  
  
"Been waiting long?" he asked as he jumped the distance between Zero and her balcony without any trouble.  
  
She fell into his arms before she could answer. "I'd wait an eternity if it meant I could spend one hour with you."  
  
"Well," Heero replied as he looked down at her already tear-stained face, "You don't have to wait anymore."  
  
Relena yawned, "Now that you're here, I can sleep."  
  
"Man," Heero joked, "Haven't seen you in weeks and I don't even get one measly little kiss?"  
  
Relena laughed as he leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away, he picked her up and carried her to her bed and dropped her on it. As he turned to pull her covers up, she stopped him, "Aren't you gonna sleep tonight?"  
  
"What?" Heero asked, a bit off guard. "Sure, I can sleep in Zero's cockpit like I always do, that way I'll be close by if you need me, or have any nightmares."  
  
"Why don't you just stay with me?" she suggested.  
  
"But Relena, we're not married yet."  
  
"I don't care," she sighed, "We don't have to do anything, I'm tired anyway."  
  
"Alright," Heero agreed as he pulled off his jeans and climbed up beside her.  
  
As she snuggled close to his warm, muscular body, he held her close. "I love you Heero Yuy," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he replied as they both fell fast asleep. _____  
  
Relena woke with a jerk as thoughts of last night's encounter flooded her mind; she could not feel Heero's presence. She rolled over and to her surprise, found him fast asleep, hugging his pillow. She smiled as she crept up next to him and kissed him gently on his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily. "Good morning love, sleep good?"  
  
"Very good," Relena replied, using Heero's own bad grammar, "Ready to get up yet?"  
  
"It's only 8:00!" Heero exclaimed. "Let's stay in bed for awhile."  
  
"I give up," Relena replied as she laid her head on his chest, "You win."  
  
"Besides, what do we need to do today besides plan our wedding and move to Quarrentine?"  
  
"I think that's about all," Relena replied as she looked up at him, "Besides, it's going to rain today."  
  
"Ok," Heero replied as he rolled her over and pinned her to the bed underneath him, "Sounds good to me."  
  
With that, he kissed her until the rain poured in through the balcony window and drenched them.  
  
"I think we should close the windows." Relena replied as she pushed her sopping hair from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Heero agreed as he got up, "I'll do that while you go take a bath and get ready and do all that stuff that you do."  
  
"It won't take me long," she replied, "What about you?"  
  
"I've got a change of clothes in Zero, and I need to call Lark," he said as he left the windows to kiss her again, "Then I think I'm gonna go find Milliardo and figure out how we're gonna get you moved."  
  
"Ok," she agreed, "I guess I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied as he pulled her to her feet, kissed her one last time, and pushed her toward the bathroom. _____  
  
Lark was relieved when Heero's smiling face popped up on the video screen. "You could've called when you got there so I wouldn't have to worry about you!" she scolded.  
  
"I didn't call Relena when I left there to tell her I was coming," Heero smirked, "What makes you so special?"  
  
"Ansel Chiaki!" Lark growled. "People worry about you, the least you could do is let them know you're alright!"  
  
"Well, if that's the case," he smiled, "I'm alright."  
  
"You little twit!" Lark exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm serious!"  
  
"I'm sorry Lark," Heero replied, "You don't have to worry about me, when I make a promise, I keep it, and I promise I will return by the end of the week."  
  
"Ok, ok," Lark surrendered, "It doesn't help to argue, I'm just stressed out I guess. What, with all this planning for the wedding, rebuilding my palace, and reinforcing my army, I'm kinda overworked."  
  
"That's what your family is there for," Heero replied, "Let Mom take the wedding plans, give Armand the construction stuff, and let Baek worry with the army. And you, go take a nice hot bath with some of those little bath beads, and some stress relief body wash."  
  
"Oh that sounds great," Lark replied dreamily, "I think I'll do that. So when are you gonna get back? I want to wait until Relena gets here to go shopping for a wedding dress. Has she gotten one yet?"  
  
"I have no idea," Heero replied.  
  
"Well, tell her not to get one yet," Lark informed him, "Because the Colony Mall will be here Saturday."  
  
"Is that the colony that has nothing but stores on it?"  
  
"Sorta," Lark replied, "It has apartment complexes for owners and workers, a water park, a theme park, and factories."  
  
"I take it you've been there before."  
  
"Yeah," Lark sighed dreamily, "It's a shopper's paradise."  
  
"Well, as fascinating as this is, I need to get a hold of Hwoarang."  
  
"What do you need him for?"  
  
"Well, me and Relena can't just come up there and have nowhere to live can we?" Heero asked as Lark's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"You're not gonna live in the palace with us?"  
  
"Come on Lark," Heero replied, "You know that wouldn't work out. Relena's got her heart set on having her own mansion under our name and our control."  
  
"I guess you've got a point," Lark replied, "I can go find him for you if you want."  
  
"Sure."  
  
In less than five minutes, Lark returned with Hwoarang, "I'll talk to you later Ansel. I'm gonna take your advice and go do all that stuff that you said."  
  
"Alright then," Heero replied, "Bye!"  
  
"So," Hwoarang said as he sat down in the communications chair, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you to find me a nice hunk of land not too far from Quarrentine City, and I need a map of all its resources, lakes, woods, stuff like that."  
  
"Ok, what else?"  
  
"That'll be good for now, unless you can get me an architect to draw some plans for a mansion?"  
  
"Can do," Hwoarang replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small computer and recorded a few notes, "Anything else?"  
  
"I think that'll be good for now," Heero replied, "Thanks."  
  
"I'll get this sent to the Peacecraft mansion as soon as I can," Hwoarang assured him.  
  
"Talk to you later then," Heero replied.  
  
"Alright then," Hwoarang said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." _____  
  
Lark sighed as she sank into the hot bath, this is so nice.....she thought as a smile touched her lips. Ansel was so smart, especially when it came to women and what they enjoy. Where he learned that from, no one really knew, nor dared to ask him. Maybe it was the one thing that he had acquired from his birth mother, or maybe he just paid attention to detail.........Lark sighed, it did not matter really, Ansel had a right to his secrets, just like she did. Waving the thought off as the fragrance from the beads hit her nostrils, Lark fell into a deep daydream of her upcoming wedding. 


	17. Chapter 17

It took longer than Heero had planned to get all of Relena's belongings packed, but it did not make any difference to his time schedule. Everything was falling into place. Baek had found a wonderful chunk of uninhabited land that had its own beach-to Relena's great pleasure-and plenty of room to build the mansion and have land to spare.  
  
Construction of the Chiaki mansion had already been started under the watchful eyes of Hwoarang. After Heero had shown Relena the plans, and they both had made changes where they saw fit, including a pool on the West end of the property facing the ocean, they had sent it back to Hwoarang, giving him the go-ahead to start building.  
  
Milliardo had been a big help too. He had provided two large carriers and had agreed to pilot one to Quarrentine. Both Epyon and Wing Zero had been loaded into the two carriers. Relena's wardrobe and furniture had been loaded into the carrier with Zero, and all of her cars into the other one. Her horses and other animals would be loaded just before they left.  
  
Heero sighed, it was not like he had anything to do when he go to Quarrentine anyway, all he had to do was rule as one of the Yahara clan, and be a royal. He sighed again, maybe it would not be that bad, he might even enjoy being rich, after all, he was adopted by the family. Still, he wished his life could be simple like always. But then there was Relena, she would not be able to function without money and prestige that was for sure, and she had stuff to do with all the negotiation business. Maybe he could take up training and preparing for Taobu's retaliation. Yeah, that's what I'll do...... _____  
  
"I can't believe we're finally on our way!" Relena exclaimed excitedly as she leaned forward and looked out into the vast expanse of space.  
  
"Me either," Heero replied as he smiled at her eagerness, "I'm just glad that we got all of our stuff into both carriers."  
  
"Yeah, it was a pretty tight fit huh?" she asked as she looked at him and smiled. Turning back to the window, she sighed, "I wonder what my new home will look like?"  
  
Heero bit his bottom lip as he thought of their destination, "It's like a huge garden......Quarrentine, with fields of wildflowers. Green, tropical plants all over the place, and crystal clear streams and pools with waterfalls flowing through them. It's like being in Hawaii every day."  
  
"Hawaii?" Relena asked, excited, "I can't wait!"  
  
"Well," Heero replied, "You get to go shopping with Lark tomorrow, and you can run around the palace the day after that and help with the wedding preparations....."  
  
"I want to go see our mansion!"  
  
"You will," Heero replied, "As soon as we get to Quarrentine, I'm gonna take the Gundams over there. Hwoarang said they finished the hangar and most of the mansion........" he was cut short.  
  
"Already?" Relena was shocked, "I can't believe how fast they've gotten everything built!"  
  
"Well," Heero replied, "The people on Quarrentine are very productive and very grateful for their freedom, they want us to be settled in as soon as possible."  
  
"If you don't mind I'd like to come with you," Relena requested.  
  
"I think you'd better stay with Lark and get settled in at the palace, you have a big day tomorrow, and you might want to go furniture shopping for the mansion."  
  
Relena's eyes got big, "Ooh, ok!"  
  
"That settles it then," Heero replied as he pushed a couple buttons and the carrier went into autopilot. Pulling her into his lap, he kissed her gently and ran his hand through her long blonde hair, "We're going to have a wonderful life on Quarrentine."  
  
"So what about the kids?"  
  
"Kids?" Heero asked, taken off guard, "What kids?"  
  
"We're gonna have some right?" she asked with a bit of a glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Sure," Heero replied, "But later on. We'll talk about it later. There's too much to plan for already." _____  
  
Lark paced anxiously as she waited for Heero and Relena's arrival. Trowa sighed as he watched her, she was going to make a wreck of herself, if she did not stop worrying so much, hurry up Heero so she can stop worrying!  
  
"Lark," Trowa said as she looked at him, "Come sit down."  
  
"I don't want to sit down," she snarled, "What if something happened, what if they got caught in a meteor shower........what if........"  
  
Trowa got up and pulled her to him, "Stop worrying. Heero said he'd be here, he'll be here. Now do you understand why he doesn't ever tell you when he's leaving? He just doesn't want you to worry about him, that's all. Now, let's go for a walk or something."  
  
Lark agreed as she let him lead her out into one of the many gardens on the Yahara grounds. She slowly became calmer as Trowa rested an arm across her shoulders and dragged her into an inner room of the garden. Finding a small bench that had a view of the fishpond, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. Turning her chin towards him, he smiled at her, "You're too overworked hun, just relax," with that, he kissed her gently. Letting his warmth seep into her, she kissed him hungrily.  
  
When she finally pulled away, she rested her head on his chest, "I really needed that......"  
  
"I know."  
  
She looked up at him, "What do you mean, you know?"  
  
"The greatest cure for a stressed out Lark is a little bit of Trowa lovin'," he smiled playfully, "So come here and let me love on you a bit."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him as she leaned in and gently kissed him. Just then, the loud roar of spacecraft engines broke through the night's quiet.  
  
"Ansel?" Lark yelled as she jumped up and wove her way through the garden towards the field on the East side of the palace, Trowa hot on her heels. Just as they reached the field, two large carriers flew by overhead, and slowed as they hovered and slowly sank to the ground. Trowa and Lark shaded their faces as the powerful engines threw every loose particle from where the carriers sat in the moonlit field. Then, the hatches opened and Heero, Relena, and Milliardo stepped onto the field.  
  
Lark ran forward to meet them, "I'm so glad you finally made it! I was so worried!"  
  
Heero hugged her despite the fact that he had only been gone a week, "You needn't worry so much, you're gonna have all these worry lines around your eyes." He poked the areas with his index fingers as he lifted her skin back, stretching her eyes tight, "Then you'll have to get one of those face lifts to fix it."  
  
Lark pushed his hands away from her, "You're such a jerk Ansel!"  
  
"Oh come on Lark," Heero replied as he smiled playfully, "You know I'm joking with you. You love me, and you know it." Without letting her answer, he turned to Trowa, "How's everything going?"  
  
"Besides keeping her from going insane," Trowa smiled as Lark growled, "Your place is coming along great, I can take you there if you want."  
  
"Yeah," Heero replied, "I was gonna drop off Epyon and Zero anyway."  
  
"I'd like to come along also, if you don't mind," Milliardo said as he stepped into the conversation. "I'd like to see this place that my sister's been raving about for the past couple days."  
  
"Sure, you can drive the other carrier over there. Relena," Heero said as he turned to her, "You need to go get your stuff that you'll need for tonight out of the carrier."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I'm gonna take both carriers over to the manor, put them and the Gundams into the hangars, and then I'm gonna look around a bit," he replied.  
  
"But what about the animals?" Relena asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Lark chimed in, "You did mention that didn't you? Unload them here and I'll have one of the servants put them away for you."  
  
"Alright," Heero replied, "Let's go, there's about five horses and a couple of dogs."  
  
After they had unloaded the animals, and Lark had dragged Relena off to get settled into the palace, Trowa ran to get his little hover-hummer and they were off to the Chiaki manor. _____  
  
Relena looked at the clock for the thousandth time as she turned over in the huge oversized bed. She had no idea when Heero would be back, or if he would even come and get in bed with her. How would he even know where she was? She sighed as she closed her eyes. She was determined to go to sleep. To her surprise, she felt the warm body slip in beside her. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into Heero's intense hazel eyes.  
  
"Hey, sorry it took so long," he smiled as he gently kissed her, "That place was so huge."  
  
"It's huge?" Relena asked dreamily, "I love it."  
  
"Well, we'd better get to sleep," Heero suggested as he pulled her to him, "We have a full day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Relena agreed as she curled up next to him, "I love you Heero."  
  
"I love you too, sugar," Heero replied as he smiled, "Goodnight."  
  
Relena yawned, "Goodnight." _____  
  
"Relena! Ansel! Wake up!"  
  
Heero looked over at the door as Lark pounded and demanded they get up and let her in. "Alright, don't get your panties in a wad, I'm coming!" Relena sat up and pulled the covers over her as she watched Heero pull on a pair of khaki pants and pad across the floor. She smiled at his lack of shirt and socks; he was a sight for her eyes for sure. Relena was totally unprepared as Lark jumped on the bed beside her.  
  
"It's here!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"What's here?" Relena asked, confused.  
  
"The Colony Mall!!" Lark replied as Relena's eyes got big.  
  
"Really? Ok, I'll hurry up and get ready!" Relena replied with Lark's own enthusiasm, "I'll meet you down in the lobby in 45 minutes."  
  
"Ok," Lark agreed as Relena hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. She looked over at Heero, "So, you wanna come too?"  
  
Heero held up his hands in a defensive mode, "No thank you, I'd rather stay here and do some construction work than follow around two princesses on a shopping high. It might get kinda boring."  
  
Lark rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him, "Trowa said the same thing. At least I have a few people to go with me."  
  
"Who else is going?"  
  
"Fiona's coming, and Mom wanted to come too," Lark replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, Fiona, how's she doing?" Heero replied as he sat down on the bed beside Lark, "Haven't seen her since I was a kid."  
  
"She's great," Lark replied, "Did you know that her and Armand got married finally?"  
  
"Oh really?" Heero replied as he raised his eyebrows, "I must congratulate the man. So, how long's it been?"  
  
"Oh, maybe a year or so," Lark replied.  
  
"Man," Heero said as he shook his head, "I can't believe I missed it."  
  
"It was a huge deal," Lark replied, "I knew where you were, but you didn't know who I was. I couldn't just run down to earth and ask you to come to my brother's wedding, you probably woulda shot me."  
  
"Yeah, probably," Heero agreed, "Well, you'd better go get ready."  
  
"Yeah," Lark replied as she bounced to the end of the bed, "See you later!" 


	18. Chapter 18

"Well," Heero said as he looked out across the grounds of his future home, "Isn't my idea of a nice place to live, but I guess if Relena will be happy, then that's all that matters."  
  
Milliardo smiled, "She will be happy with what you have done with this place."  
  
"I hope so," Heero replied, "Cause if it was up to me, I would just rent an apartment downtown and be done with it."  
  
"Well," Milliardo laughed, "If that's so, then you made a mistake in marrying a princess."  
  
"Maybe so," Heero replied, "But I was destined to become a royal anyways."  
  
Milliardo laughed, "Welcome to club Mister Yuy."  
  
"Thanks," Heero replied sarcastically.  
  
Just then Duo appeared. "So, I guess we missed Christmas didn't we?"  
  
Heero laughed, "Yeah, I guess so, and spring semester started last week too."  
  
"Man, what do you need all that school for anyways? It doesn't help you win wars or learn how to defend yourself," Duo said, gesturing with his hands, "I just don't understand why we have to go."  
  
"Because," Heero broke in, "It teaches you skills in dealing with problems in life, but personally I don't find it very challenging."  
  
"Well, doesn't Quarrentine have Christmas or anything?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, all we celebrate on Quarrentine are birthdays, special war dates, and that's about it." Heero told him.  
  
Duo frowned, "Well, I guess it's not quite Christmas until I'm back on Earth with Hilde."  
  
"I don't know if it'll make a difference to you or not," Milliardo broke in, "But we can have our own Christmas celebration at the Peacecraft Manor when we all get home, if you like."  
  
"With Santa Clause and everything?"  
  
Milliardo rolled his eyes, "Even if Santa Clause was real, he'd be dead by now, so probably not."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"Well, as fascinating as this all is," Heero said, changing the conversation, "I think I'm gonna go find Hwoarang and let him take control of all this."  
  
"Where you goin'?" Duo asked.  
  
"You're not tagging along with me Duo."  
  
"Why come?" Duo asked, hurt, "Where you goin' that's so secretive?"  
  
"Why do you want to know so bad?" Heero asked, annoyed.  
  
"I don't know," Duo replied, "I just want to hang with you today."  
  
"Oh alright," Heero agreed, "You can come, but we've got to go find us some motorcycles or something." _____  
  
After Armand had provided Heero and Duo with some old-fashioned Ninja motorcycles, they had wound their way through the countryside, until they found themselves in downtown Quarrentine City. The place was huge, and just as Heero remembered it. The sounds, the smells, the shops; not much had changed.  
  
"So," Duo said as they parked the Ninjas and took off their helmets, "What exactly are we lookin' for?"  
  
"An engagement ring for Relena." Heero replied as he plunged his hands into his pockets and began down the sidewalk.  
  
Duo raised his eyebrows as he followed Heero, "Oh, is that the big secret?"  
  
"Yes," Heero replied, "And I swear Duo, if you tell her that I bought it, I'll kill you."  
  
"You're gonna kill me again?" Duo asked jokingly. "You say that at least once a day."  
  
"Well I'm serious," he replied as he looked up at the store signs, "I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Alright, I get the point," Duo replied, "I'll keep my mouth shut."  
  
"Good." Heero replied as he finally found the name he was looking for. "Mr. Moonglow, here it is."  
  
"Mr. Moonglow?" Duo asked, confused, "Doesn't sound like any jeweler that I've heard of."  
  
"That's because this is Quarrentine," Heero replied.  
  
"Good afternoon gentlemen," the shopkeeper quoted cheerfully, "How may I help you today?"  
  
"Yeah," Heero asked as he walked over to the counter, Duo in tow, "I'm looking for an engagement ring for a princess who has everything."  
  
"Oh, you have one of those girlfriends do you?" the shopkeeper asked pleasantly.  
  
"No, she's a real princess," Heero informed him.  
  
The shopkeeper looked up at him, trying to figure out who Heero really was, "I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before."  
  
"You have," Heero replied, "My name is Heero Yuy, but to you I'd be known as Ansel Chiaki."  
  
"Ansel Chiaki?" the shopkeeper asked in disbelief, "The little boy who used to run around this shop, after training sessions?"  
  
"Yes sir," Heero replied, "How've you been Gohan?"  
  
"Fine," the man said as he came around the counter to hug Heero, "We thought you were dead for sure." Then he pulled Heero through the store to the back, "Vachel! You won't believe who's here!"  
  
Heero stepped through the door that led into the back part of the store that provided an area for lounging and eating. He smiled at the familiar old sight as the dearest woman he knew stepped in front of him. Her hair was a blue gray color tied up into the same old neat bun on top of her head and her eyes were the same intense blue as always. Heero smiled again, not much had changed here either. "Ansel?"  
  
"Miss Vachel," he replied as he hugged her gently, "How's everything been since I've been gone?"  
  
"Fine, except for the war and everything," she smiled, "So, if Taobu didn't kill you, what happened? And by the way, who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh," Heero replied as he turned to Duo, "This is Duo Maxwell."  
  
"The Duo Maxwell?" Gohan asked in astonishment. "'God of Death' Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Yup, that's me," Duo replied somewhat cockily, and Heero elbowed him, "Ow!"  
  
"Then you really are the great Heero Yuy of the universe then," Gohan replied respectfully, "How'd you manage that?"  
  
"Basically," Heero replied, "Amnesia."  
  
"Oh, well," Vachel chimed, "That explains a lot."  
  
After going through all the details of the past ten years, and a kettle of green tea, they finally got around to the real reason why Heero had come.  
  
"So, who's this princess of yours?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Just Relena Peacecraft of Earth," Heero replied as they all filed into the front part of the store.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft!" Vachel exclaimed, "You mean to tell me that you, Mister-Run-Off-to-War is marrying a pacifist?!"  
  
"Yeah," Duo shook his head, "Kinda weird isn't it?"  
  
"Kinda," Gohan agreed.  
  
"Well, I love her," Heero replied, "And I'm gonna marry her."  
  
"So how's Lark doing?" Vachel asked as Gohan opened some of the cases and pulled out various rings.  
  
"Good," Heero replied, "She's marrying Trowa Barton the same time I marry Relena."  
  
"My goodness!" Vachel exclaimed, "Are all the gundam pilots from the colonies here on Quarrentine?"  
  
"Most of them," Heero replied, "Wufei Chang went back to the colonies already, but Quatre Winner is still here."  
  
"My goodness," Vachel was surprised, "So I take it that you guys defeated Octavian and Taobu then?"  
  
"Pretty much." Heero replied as he looked through the rings. Finding one that had a pink prismic type stone with an engraving of a lahunand underneath, he picked it up and examined it, "I like this one, it's unique."  
  
"I'm sure that the princess from earth who has everything won't have one of these," Gohan replied as he took the ring and put it in a box.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Gohan told him, "Maybe you can come redo my store or something one day."  
  
"Yeah, something," Heero replied as he made his way to the door, "Thanks for this, and don't forget to come to the wedding!"  
  
"We won't," Gohan said as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders and they watched the two pilots leave, "Don't be a stranger Ansel!" _____  
  
"So, what'd you do today?" Relena asked as she sat down beside Heero on the bench to watch the final construction on their mansion.  
  
"Not much," Heero replied, "I helped around here some, then went and saw some old friends."  
  
"Oh really?" Relena said as she snuggled next to him.  
  
"Did you have fun today?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Oh yes," she replied, "It was great, I got a lot of really nice furniture for the mansion too."  
  
"Cool, so, are you excited?"  
  
"Of course!" Relena squealed. "What bride wouldn't be excited about her wedding day?!"  
  
"Well," Heero said as he stood and pulled Relena to her feet, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
"Ok," she agreed as she held his hand and followed him, "We're we going?"  
  
"Let's go see our beach," he replied.  
  
When they finally got there, Heero watched Relena as she twirled around, barefoot in the sand. Her long, sleeveless dress, whipping about her body, and her long blonde hair blowing in the ocean breeze, then she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her, amazed at how she had completely taken him.  
  
"Relena," he said as she stopped and looked at him, "Come here."  
  
She walked over and looked at him, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "I'm fine, I just wanted to give you something."  
  
"Oh," Relena was interested, "Like what?"  
  
"When we got engaged, I didn't exactly have a ring for you," he pulled out the box and opened it, "I got you a ring."  
  
She was completely in shock as Heero put the ring on her finger. It was so beautiful! "Is that a unicorn?"  
  
"A luhunand," Heero replied. "They're native to Quarrentine, I thought you might like it."  
  
"Oh Heero," she squealed as she hugged him, "I love it!!" 


	19. Chapter 19

"So," Heero said as he watched Relena move around the room, organizing things over and over again, "I take it you got everything ready today."  
  
Relena looked at him and smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"I wish you'd stop fidgeting and come over here," Heero replied as he lay back on the bed, his hands under his head.  
  
Relena dropped the pure white high heel shoes on the couch and went over and laid down beside Heero, "I just want everything to be perfect."  
  
He sighed as he raised himself up on his elbow and looked at her, "It will be fine, you and Lark have done everything possible to make sure nothing will go wrong, everybody is here, everything is in order, just stop worrying. All this fidgeting is making me nervous."  
  
"Well I am nervous!" Relena exclaimed, a bit upset. "And you're not helping!"  
  
"Why are you attacking me?" Heero said as he ran his hand through her silky hair, then running his fingers across her cheek.  
  
She reached up and pressed his hand against her face, "I'm just nervous, don't take it personal."  
  
"Relena," Heero said as he smiled, "When do I ever take anything personal?"  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "Right."  
  
"Well," Heero replied as she looked at him, "I'm kinda nervous too."  
  
Her eyebrows went up and she smirked at him, "Heero Yuy nervous? Practically unheard of from where I come from."  
  
He frowned, "Well, I had no fears from where you came from, I ruled the earth and the rest of the universe. It's just this place, where I started as a child, the place that took my parents away from me, and the place that drove me away, that I fear."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, "Maybe you'll find out some things about your parents one day."  
  
"Yeah," he replied as he pushed her back on the bed and laid his body on top of hers, "Maybe, but you wanna know what I'm nervous about?"  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
"I'm nervous about having your body," he kissed her cream colored neck, "I'm scared I'm gonna hurt you."  
  
Relena touched his handsomely structured face, "Just be gentle."  
  
He pressed his face into her fragile hand, "I'm not sure I know how to be gentle anymore."  
  
"Just take it slow," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "We've got the rest of our lives to get it right."  
  
He laid his head on her chest and listened to the rapid beat of her heart, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right!" she exclaimed happily as she wiggled out from under him. She sat up and touched his face again, then bounced off the end of the bed and hopped to the bathroom.  
  
Heero smiled at her retreating form. He still did not fully understand why he loved her so much. After all, he was the killing machine that Taobu had wanted him to be for so long. Love and killing machines did not get along. Heero had been so cold-hearted since leaving Quarrentine, and it was all Taobu's fault. Sighing, he laid back on the bed and put his hands under his head. Maybe his life was hopeless; maybe he would be a killer the rest of his life. No one, not even Relena deserved someone like him. He scolded himself. There were after all, a handful of people who needed him. He turned his gaze to the door of the bathroom as Relena's sweet voice drifted out to his ears. If no one else needed him, she surely did. Satisfied with this thought, Heero got up and dressed-rather undressed-for bed. _____  
  
Relena had woken up numerous times during the night, and this time she finally gave up and just laid there in the stillness of the room. She was too excited to sleep. She raised herself up on one elbow and looked at Heero. He was snoring quietly and she frowned. How can he sleep! Sitting up, Relena looked around the room. At least I'll be in my own mansion by tonight. Her gaze fell on her neatly arranged wedding dress, and she smiled. Then the butterflies came. Relena clapped a hand over her mouth before she could squeal as the excitement in her threatened to spill over. She glanced over at Heero's sleeping form, and her hand fell to her lap. He looked so gentle now. Too bad you don't know this part of you.  
  
Relena smirked evilly as she planned how she was going to wake him up. As she went to kiss him, she paused, what if he like tries to rip my throat out? She sat back up and huffed. To her surprise, she was being pulled backwards toward the bed. Turning, she found Heero smiling, but his eyes were still closed. When her head hit the pillow, she found herself looking into those big hazel eyes. They were sparkling. He startled her when he spoke, "What are you doing?"  
  
She glared at his smiling face, "Were you awake the whole time?"  
  
"Yup," he smiled, "This is the fifth time you've woke up."  
  
Relena was astonished; nothing got by him. For all she knew, he had been asleep the whole time.  
  
"Are you that excited about tomorrow?"  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"Is my hair messed up or somethin'?"  
  
Relena was pulled from her daze as she looked at his disheveled brown mop of hair. "Well, I guess you could say that."  
  
"You know," Heero replied as he ran a hand through his hair then turned over on his back, "I can't sleep either. Maybe we should just stay up and talk of something...."  
  
"Yeah," Relena smiled as she cuddled up beside him and rested her head on his rock-solid chest, "I'd like that."  
  
"So, what you want to talk about?"  
  
"Um...." Relena said as she thought for a minute, "Tell me about your life here on Quarrentine."  
  
"Hmm...." Heero replied as he rested his arm across her back. "Ok, when I was really little, probably three, I remember being in an orphanage. Then Mrs. Yahara came and took me away to this palace on weekends. From that time on, all the kids were really nice to me because I got to spend my weekends with the King and Queen, and I hated it. The people who ran the orphanage kept telling me that I was really important. I didn't understand. I just wanted to be left alone, left to play with my swords and everything.  
  
"After about five months of spending weekends with the Yahara's, I got used to Lark and her brothers. And I really wanted them to adopt me. Then the day came when I was adopted. When the lady took me out to the waiting room, there was a man waiting for me. I had no idea who he was. It didn't feel right, going off to live with this man who was a stranger to me. He was a man that lied to me. For years, I called him father, idolized him......."  
  
It was quiet for a minute, Relena looked up at Heero, "Who was he?"  
  
"Taobu Quasi," Heero replied. "I'm sorry Relena, I can't talk about this yet, I'll tell you the rest later."  
  
"Ok," she agreed as she closed her eyes, "I'm tired now anyways." _____  
  
When Relena woke again, she found that morning was there finally. She rolled over and to her surprise found the bed beside her empty. She jumped up out of the bed and threw her robe on.  
  
She did not get out the door before Lark came bounding through it. "Are you ready? Let's go!"  
  
"I've got to find Heero first," Relena protested as Lark linked her arm in hers and dragged her down the huge granite hallway. Servants went behind them and brought Relena's dress.  
  
Lark stopped, "He went to prepare some stuff at your place, said he'd see you at the wedding."  
  
"Oh," Relena was a bit sad, she at least wanted to tell him good morning. As Lark dragged her through the palace, thoughts of last night's conversation filled her mind. Heero was hiding his past from her for some reason. She could not understand. Why did Heero fear his past on Quarrentine so much?  
  
She was jerked from her daydream as Lark pulled her through the door of the biggest bedroom she had ever seen, "Here we are!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Lark laughed as she ran across the room and jumped on the oversized king size bed, "Mine and Trowa's master bedroom!"  
  
Relena raised her eyebrows, "Ah, so where we supposed to get ready?"  
  
Lark laughed again as she once again grabbed Relena's arm and dragged her across the huge room to another room connected. As they walked by the closet, Relena smiled, mine's bigger.....  
  
Relena took in the surroundings of Lark's enormous bathroom, "Wow."  
  
Lark smiled, then stopped when she saw the distant look on Relena's face, "What's on your mind?"  
  
Relena looked up at her for a minute before she finally answered, "I'm worried about Heero."  
  
Lark scoffed, "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine."  
  
"No," Relena shook her head, "I won't feel better until I talk to him." ` "Oh alright!" Lark exclaimed, "Let's go find Armand, he's got a video phone that we can call Heero on."  
  
"How do you know that he'll even be near a phone?"  
  
"I don't," Lark replied, "Trowa went with him, and Trowa always has a video phone with him." _____  
  
"So," Trowa said as he leaned his back against the railing of the high walk in Heero's hangar, "This is your last moment as a free man, you nervous?"  
  
Heero pursed his lips as he crossed his arms and rested them on the railing, staring out at the damaged Halekulani. Armand had brought it here after the fight. "I'm nervous."  
  
Trowa just sat there for a minute, staring at Wing Zero, which was located across the hangar from the Halekulani. "Settling down isn't really your thing is it?"  
  
"I'm doing this for her," Heero sighed, "The days of Gundam fighting and wars is over for me......"  
  
Trowa turned around to stare out at the Halekulani, "You can't just quit fighting all of a sudden. You're not even twenty yet!"  
  
Heero put his head down on the railing, "I have too many bad memories from fighting and war."  
  
"But you can't just give it up because you feel like it," Trowa explained, "It's part of who you are, and you can't erase who you are. Besides, what if Taobu tries to come back for revenge or something?"  
  
Heero started to respond, but before he had a chance, Trowa's video phone went off.  
  
Pulling it up in front of him, he punched the talk button and Armand's disgusted face appeared. "Hey Trowa, sorry to bother you guys, but Relena wants to talk to Heero."  
  
Heero took the phone and walked a little way down the high walk, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just woke up and you weren't there, and after our talk last night," Relena sighed, "I was worried about you."  
  
He smiled at her, "Don't worry hun, today is gonna be a great day, I love you and I'll see you soon."  
  
Relena smiled as the worry left her, "I love you too."  
  
"Don't you worry about me," Heero grinned, "You go get yourself all dressed up so it's more challenging for me to take it all off later."  
  
"Heero Yuy!" Relena squealed.  
  
He was laughing now. Yeah he needed her. Together they would be able to overcome all his fears. "Well, you'd better get going now, alright?"  
  
"Alright," she agreed, "Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Heero replied as he shut the phone off and handed it to Trowa.  
  
Trowa just stared at him as he walked past him and climbed up onto the rail right in front of the Halekulani. Trowa stood there in silence as Heero glared at the huge Gundam. Trowa smiled, Heero Yuy would be around for a while, there was no doubt about it. 


	20. Chapter 20: The Conclusion

"Man, this is taking forever!"  
  
Heero looked over at Trowa who was standing beside him on the huge stage positioned in the center of the immense gardens of the Yahara grounds. He smirked, "Patience Trowa, remember, these are your last moments as a free man. In less than thirty minutes you'll be a married man."  
  
Trowa gulped, and Heero laughed. The man was a nervous wreck. Heero sighed as he looked out at the crowd. The whole of Quarrentine City was gathered there on the grounds. He squinted against the glare from Quarrentine's massive sun, trying to locate Gohan and Vachel. Not being able to distinguish one person from another, he sighed and plunged his hands into his pockets. He wished that Lark and Relena would hurry up, this tuxedo was anything but comfortable. Then the music started. Heero and Trowa both looked to the beginning of the red carpet as the entire crowd as a wave stood and turned. Heero held his breath, this was magical that was for sure.  
  
Then Lark appeared, her hand linked on her father, King Arlen Yahara's arm. He could feel the tension in Trowa and he turned his gaze to see Trowa's pale face before he almost passed out. He turned completely to his fellow Gundam pilot, "Get a grip on yourself! You're gonna embarrass both you and Lark if you faint now!"  
  
Trowa tottered for a second before Heero's piercing words sank in. Confident that his friend would be alright, Heero turned his attention back to the procession and his heart caught in his throat at the sight. There came Relena and her brother Miliardo walking, arm in arm, after Lark and her father. He could not make out her face through the silken vale, but he could feel her energy and excitement pulsating across the grounds. He smiled, this was her day and no one would ruin it. He would see to that.  
  
As Arlen and Miliardo passed Lark and Relena off to Trowa and Heero, the crowd, in the same kind of wave as before, returned to their seats.  
  
Heero smiled as Miliardo hugged him, "Take care of my baby sister."  
  
"I will," he promised as he winked at Relena and turned to lead her to the top of the stage, twenty feet from the ground. He could feel through her hand on his arm that her entire tiny frame was shaking. Putting his left hand over hers, he supported her slowly up the staircase. He smirked as he turned his head to see Trowa and Lark in perfect symmetry with him and Relena. They had practiced it enough. Heero grinned again, this was the last time he would perform this ceremony ever! It just needed to hurry up and get over with!  
  
The ceremony went on just as normal and without any problems like it had been planned and practiced and guarded and everything else, just like it should have. And it had gone by fast too. They had not gotten to the top of the stairs before the preacher had proclaimed both couple man and wife, and had given Heero and Trowa permission to "kiss your bride". Now, as they made their way down the red carpet into the Yahara mansion ballroom, Heero and Relena ran as they were rained upon by torrents of rice.  
  
Armand stood on the stage as the people flooded the massive ballroom. Trowa, Lark, Relena, and Heero stood backstage, watching, waiting for their cue.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Armand's voice bellowed over the loud speakers, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Trowa Barton, and Mr. and Mrs. Heero Chiaki Yuy!"  
  
Smiling from ear to ear, the four newly-weds stepped onto the stage. Lark walked over to the microphone, "I proclaim this dance officially started!"  
  
With that, the orchestra began to play. Relena fell into Heero's arms as tears of joy streamed down her face. Heero looked down at her, a bit concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled, "Nothing at all, everything is perfect."  
  
Heero did not realize how much dancing ability he had until the reception was over. He had danced with so many different women before he had finally been handed back into Relena's arms that his head had been spinning. As Trowa and Lark retreated into their honeymoon suit and locked themselves in, Relena and Heero jumped into their limousine and began the short ride to their newly built mansion.  
  
Relena kicked her shoes across the backseat as she leaned her head on Heero's chest. He put his arm around her, "Tired?"  
  
She sighed happily, "A little."  
  
He turned his gaze out the window as they entered the Chiaki grounds. It was not the most beautiful place yet, but it would get there in time. He looked back down to find Relena fast asleep, snuggled under his arm. He smiled a crooked smile, he could wait until she was slept a little while. Leaning his head back against the seat he closed his eyes. His eyes were still closed when the chauffeur opened the door, "Here we are Mr. Chiaki."  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes, "Oh thanks......what's your name again?"  
  
"Gaston, if you please Sir?" he bowed gallantly.  
  
"Gaston," Heero smiled, "That's right."  
  
"Will you be needing anything tonight Sir?"  
  
Heero frowned thoughtfully as he dragged Relena from the limousine and cradled her in his arms. "Get her shoes from the backseat and bring our bags up. Then you can go."  
  
"Yes sir," Gaston replied as he hurried to do what Heero had told him.  
  
As Heero walked up the steps, Relena fast asleep in his arms, he thought about the skinny little man. He could not be but thirty years old. His thoughts were drawn from Gaston as Relena stirred a bit in his arms and sighed contentedly. He smiled lovingly down at her as he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
When he got to the door, his whole staff of servants was there, waiting to welcome him home. He had met most of them yesterday, and he was pleased with the whole bunch-even though he did not see what having servants around would be good for. It was for Relena, he reminded himself as he stepped into the huge granite-covered lobby and headed for the massive four story staircase and then to their master bedroom.  
  
Heero made his way across the center of the room, trying his best not to trip on Relena's dress. As he layed her gently on the bed, she stirred a bit. "Heero?"  
  
He softly touched her face as he sat down beside her, "Yes my love?"  
  
She sat up and looked around. This room looked exactly like her bedroom in the Peacecraft mansion back on earth. She looked at Heero confused.  
  
"I had Miliardo pack up all your things and bring them with him," Heero smiled as he explained, "It's his Christmas gift to you."  
  
"Oh?" Relena smirked. "So, what's your Christmas gift?"  
  
Heero suddenly turned serious as he softly touched Relena's cheek. "Me."  
  
(And that's the end of that story! Review and tell me what you think!) 


End file.
